Not a knight, but still not a lady
by White-wolf2
Summary: I've Updated! *whimpers* Don't kill me! Alanna goes to the convent, but Alanna is still Alanna, and not even going to the convent for six years will change her... except, now she has class...(itallics and the such aren't working for me anymore, sorry all)
1. The Note

The Note

Thom read the note again, making sure he had not miss-read what was written. His purple eyes flickered gently over the short piece of paper with the Convent crests on it. The envelope with the Trebond seal on it was discarded on his bed, and so was his pocketknife with which he broke the seal.

The letter basically just informed him that Alanna was coming to court to find a husband, much to her despair. Itseemed she was _still _not happy with him. Thom was amazed that someone could hold a grudge so long. It had been six _long_ years and she still hadn't forgiven him for not going though with their plan.

_Girls_, he thought wearily, _can't live with them, can't live without them._

There was a short, but steady knock at his door leading to his knight master's, Sir Myles of Olau, chambers.

"Come in," Thom responded getting off his bed and standing up straight, knowing whom it was.

The door swung open, "Come Thomas!" he ordered quite happily. "I need your brilliant mind to help me with some paper work!"

Sighing, Thom got up and walked out the door, forgetting about the letter he had received… for the time being, at least.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know it's short… I like working in short chapters. And just so you know, I don't own any of these characters so far, TP does… but when I do… I'll tell you.


	2. Packing

Packing

Alanna growled as she placed a dress into her bag. First she had to come to the dreadful place, to learn how to be a lady, and now she had to leave it, only to find some _pig-headed_ husband who probably was going to be _twice_ her age and have some ego _problem_ and she would have to keep on telling him he was a good knight, even though he was hopeless and then he would die about a year after they were married, when she would tell him that she was _pregnant_!

Alanna wasn't complaining about leaving the convent. Lets face it, over the last six years, she had been tormented, bullied and teased… and that was _only_ by the teachers. If you could call them that. They were stupid and arrogant, oh, and lets not forget that they loved themselves.

Thinking over the time she had spent here, Alanna got angrier and angrier. She had made no friends – not that she would have wanted to with these _air-headed_ bimbos and _want-a-be queens_, everyone hated her, and she was sure that someone was plotting to poison her. 

Nothing could be as bad as this, well there was probably something, and it would happen to her a soon as she stepped foot out of the convent with her luck.

Sighing, Alanna remembered what Maude used to say, "There was someone always worse off than you." But that didn't work, because Alanna thought she would have been lucky to be half starved and dying while living in poverty and on the streets after her home was burnt down by bandits and her father was killed in the process!

See! That was how much she hated this place! It was the pits! _Nothing_ could have been more of a waist of time if it tried!

The morning bell rang, Alanna started to rush around. There was only one more bell until she had to leave, and she nowhere near ready. Oh well wasn't that what they taught you? Keep the men waiting? Alanna had no idea. That was how much she had been paying attention in class!

~*~*~*~*~*

Mwha ha ha ha! Alanna's life is the pits as she has already pointed out. And if she does not please me and go along with my plans for what is going to happen… then it will get much much worse… I can tell you.


	3. Together Again

Together Again.

Thom quickly ran a wet comb though his hair and races down to the palace gates to meet his sister.

Mithros! I'm going to be late! He thought miserably.

When he got to the gates, he heard some idiot-minded baboon call, "No point to rush Thom! None of the ladies would ever pick you!"

Thom ignored him. He was watching the group of ladies come up the road.

Alanna took her time to get over to him. First she told a servant which room she was in, and then she had to go and ask someone where she could put her horse, which was called Blueberry if Thom could recall from the letter she had sent him telling him all about it.

Thom watched as she walked over to him, her silky, light purple dress moving in tune with her steps. Her hair had grown since the last time he had seen her and it was tied back it a high horse tail (or pony tail).

"Hello Dearest Sister," he greeted while bowing.

"Hello Thom, it's good to see you again," she relied while curtsying.

They stared at each other for a while, until Alanna flew her arms around him and hugged him tight.

He hugged her back warmly. They had been each other's only friend since they separated and went their different ways.

"I missed you," she whispered to him.

"I missed you too," he muttered back quietly.

Letting go of each other, Thom offered Alanna an arm and said, "I think it's time I show you around this place."

Alanna smiled and took his arm gracefully. "I should think so."

As they walked off, Thom could here everyone commenting on how beautiful Alanna was and he couldn't have been more proud of her if he tried.


	4. The Library

The Library

Alanna laid back on her bed with a flop. Her feet were killing her. She had spent the whole day walking around with Thom, telling him what the convent was like and how different it was to here, and he told her what had happened to him since his last letter.

Thom had changed since she had last seen him, and so had she, she guessed. 

There was a thump on the ground as Alanna threw off her shoes. 

Alanna closed her eyes and about a minute later she opened them and groaned. She suddenly was tired enough to sleep… it figured.

*

Thom went to the library. He had a bit of work to catch up on since he had the day off to help show Alanna around. He didn't have that much to catch up on, just some battle history and mathematics. Sitting down at the far end of the library, Thom got to work.

He decided to do his battle history first. Just after he answered the first question, the library doors opened up wide and the prince and his friends came waltzing in. Their laughter ringing the walls of the library.

Thom sighed. Why were they always so loud?

"I know! Did you see the girl with…?" Gareth of Naxen - the younger said.

"Yeah I know!" Raoul of Golden Lake laughed. "But wasn't the girl…"

Alexander of Tirragen turned around and saw Thom and gasped. 

"I know I know…" The Prince said. "How about the girl…"

Alex tried to get his friends attention.

"Yeah I know but she wasn't as near as good looking as the girl…"

"Guys…" Alex started.

"I guess, but what about the red headed girl, the one with the…"

"Guys!" Alexander shouted.

"What?!" Raoul shouted back at him.

If Thom wasn't pretending to concentrate on his work so much, he would have laughed.

Alex muttered something.

Everhting went quiet. Thom felt their eyes on him, but he kept on working (or tried to).

He heard them move to a table near the opposite corner of the room to him.

Thom had got used to that. No matter how degrading it was, Thom didn't care as long as the left him alone.

The doors opened again. He heard the men gasp. He looked up and smiled.

Alanna was walking towards him.

He nodded at her and she smiled.

"You looking for me?" he asked pertly.

"The library Thomas?" she asked surprisedly. "I thought you would be else where."

"You looked her first didn't you?" he inquired.

"No…" she said while sitting on his table.

"Liar," he told her. "And aren't you supposed to be a lady?" 

"Yeah…"

"I didn't think sitting on a table was very lady-like."

She rolled her eyes. "When did I ever say I was acting like a lady?"

"Well if you're a lady, you should act like a lady," he said smiled.

"And pigs might fly! When did I ever end up doing what I was supposed to do?!"

"When the Prince was watching," he muttered softly.

He watched as Alanna took a deep breath and said quite loudly, "Since when did I do anything I was supposed to do, even if a group of men, one of them being a prince, were staring at me like a was some attraction people payed to come and see?!"

Thom tried not to laugh. Even though she had been at the convent for so many years, she still never got rid of he roughish side.

"Point taken dearest sister," Thom muttered smiling. "Point taken."

------------------------

Chibi-Chingo and Writerwrites: I know I should write longer chapters… this one is a bit longer I guess, but small chapters are my biggest flaw.

Thanx everyone 2 who reviewed… good or bad, advice or no, I like to know what you think and what I should do to make it better.


	5. The Market

The Market

Alanna walked though the market. There was a fair bit being sold there, but not as much as some other places, which was strange since it was the capital of the realm (Is that right?).

There were some nice belts and brushes, and quite a few well made daggers – not that she was allowed to buy them, but of course that didn't stop her from looking.

It was a pity Thom couldn't come, but apparently, he had a bit too much work to catch up on. 

"Can I ye lass?" A man in his thirties asked. He looked an awfully cheerful person, which made Alanna suspect him at bit. How someone could be happy on a day like this was beyond her. Even though the sun was shinning, and there was not a cloud in the sky, it was still a pretty bad day.

"No thankyou," she responded with more cheerfulness than what she felt.

"Not happy today are we?" The man asked going by her faked tone.

"And what would ever make you think that?" She replied sarcastically.

"Just wonderin'," he said.

She stared at him for a bit with her eyebrows raised and the shook her head and walked off. He was quite handsome, she thought, for a manly brute of course. 

Urgh! What was she thinking?! She sounded like one of those stuck up ladies!

"Ouch! You clumsy idiot!" she shouted as a man stepped on her foot. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry m'lady," the small podgy man muttered and waddled off.

What is wrong with this stupid place?! Argh!

"Your sure you don't need any help miss?" the man she saw earlier asked.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"You don't seem it."

"And what's it to you? Huh? Like you should care!"

"But I do lass."

"Why?!"

"Because my gift tell me that you are a nice person, even though you have a temper, and you look and sound like you're in a bit of trouble," he said a-matter-o-factly.

By this time Alanna was fuming. How dare he?!

"Well my gift says whatever your gift doesn't matter because it is inferior and that it should keep it's opinion to itself!"

"And what do you say?"

"I say, let me be, and I'm going back to the Palace away from annoying little creeps!"

"I'm twice as big as you lass."

"Urgh!" Alanna screamed making everyone look at her and stormed back to the palace.

Men! Can live with them, and she certainly could live without them!

-------------------------

Who is that man? Hmmm let me guess… may it be…. Nah it couldn't be George…. Could it?

Oh yes, and once again, these characters to belong to TP except the fat man! He's mine a tell ya! All mine! 

Okay, I'll calm down now….


	6. I'm the prince well I'm a socalled lady!

I'm the Prince; Well I'm a so-called lady!

Thom watched the pages practice in the yards. He frowned. Why did everyone like fighting so much? It was beyond him. But then again, Alann…

A loud angry scream broke into his thoughts. 

Thom looked over toward where it came from. Alanna was storming towards the building. She looked furious and Thom really didn't want to get in her way at the moment, so he let her go back to her room, or whereever she was going.

*

Prince Jonathon was sitting in the gardens when the red headed girl he had saw the day before storm in muttering to herself.

"Bloody jerk! Who did he think he was? The King? He was probably a thief! Ha! Imagine that! I bloody pig headed thief!" She was muttering angrily to herself while pacing back and forth.

"Can I help you my lady?" he asked charmingly.

She stopped suddenly and stared at him. 

She was Trebond's sister. Twin in fact. Or so she was, from what he had heard.

"My Lady?" he asked again.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. 

Jon was a taken back. No lady had ever mocked him, especially not in front of his eyes. "You do know who I am, don't you?" he asked.

"You are the man who my brother healed from the 'Sweating Sickness'," was her calm even replied. "And the man who ignores him and never thanked him."

Jon straightened. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

"How dare you look at me like I am just a prize?" she said with her purple eyes flashing dangerously.

"I am the prince…!"

"And I am a so-called lady! You don't see me walking around the place like I own it!"

"I pretty much do!"

"But you don't! Your father does!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Well don't yell at me then!"

He shut up. "Ladies don't yell."

"And neither do princes."

His eyes narrowed. How dare she!

"If you will excuse me…" he started.

"I wont, but go anyway," she cut in smoothly.

"My lady, you have about as much charm as a snake!"

"And you have about as much as a goat. Good day to you, goat sir."

He frowned at her and stormed off in a huff.

*

Alanna watched him leave. Well today didn't turn out as bad as she thought. 

Smiling to herself, she walked to her rooms. She had always wanted to do that!

--------------------

Ya like? Sorry for everyone who likes Jon, I do too… but Alanna wasn't in a good mood, and I couldn't tell her to be nice. She might be later… or maybe not, read to find out.


	7. Brotherly Love

(A/N: I have a bit of _language in the beginning of the story guy, only one word but it's not the __nicest thing in the world, sorry {~,_~})_

Brotherly love

Thom walked out of his sister's room. She seemed quite happy to what she said to the prince, and honestly Thom wasn't surprised that she said what she said. She did have a bit of a short temper.

Walking down the hallway, Thom came across Ralon of Malven. 

"Oh lookie what we have here. A good old Trebond. I heard your sister was here. A bit of a slut I was told," Ralon sneered.

Thom fought down on his anger. He always thought violence never got you anywhere and he still did, but sometimes it was hard to stick to what you believed in.

"Yeah, the way I hear it, she gets around a fair bit, if ya know I mean," Ralon said with a deep throaty laugh.

Thom felt his face burn with anger. One gentleman should not hit another, or so they said.

"I bet you even got some, didn…"

Ralon didn't even get to finish the sentence. Thom's fist went straight to his stomach.

"Ahh! You little…!" Ralon said trying to tackle Thom, but missing and hitting the ground with a 'Thud'.

Thom went over a stood near Ralon's head. "Don't you ever insult my sister!" He growled angrily before Ralon pulled his legs from under him. 

Everything went black with a sickening crack.

*

As Thom came to, he saw Alanna looking over him.

"What happened?" She asked resignedly.

"I fell down," he muttered not meeting her eyes.

She snorted. "Really? I would have never guessed that!" She replied sarcastically. "That's why I found you on the floor! You fell! And I bet that would explain your three broken ribs and black eye?"

"Huh?" Thom choked. "Ralon didn't hit me there…"

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "I thought you fell down," she told him smugly.

Thom sighed. He never won, he was never too good at lying, or Alanna was too good at tricking him into telling him what she wanted to know. Probably both.

"So this Ralon character hit you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Wasn't he the one who was on your back when you first came here? Until you made him see snakes everywhere?" 

He nodded again. He had told her everything in his letters to her.

"And why did you get into a fight with him now?" She wanted to know. "I thought you got used to _his tormenting?"_

"He was insulting you with something I wont repeat." 

Alanna was bright red with anger. She did not like people standing up for her one bit.

"And then he said something to me that was insulting us both, that's when I hit him, so it was as much for my own dignity as it was for yours," he told her a matter-o-factly. He hated it when he had to lie to her. But it was better this way, because now Ralon could live a few days longer. And a few more days Alanna could stay out of prison.

"What he say Thom?"

Thom tried to get up.

"Thomas! What did he say!?"

Thom finally stood up. Everything span. He swallowed. The nausea got the better of him. But luckily before he could be sick (And before Alanna could get what Ralon said out of him) he fell back in a dead faint. 


	8. Annoyances

Annoyances

Alanna walked down to the stables. Her horse, Blue Berry, was waiting there ready to be groomed. 

Getting a brush, she walked over to him.

"Hey boy," she muttered. "How are you?"

The horse whickered noisily in reply.

"That's good. Did you have a good sleep…?"

"Oh talking to the horse again Alanna? I mean honestly, shouldn't you have got a guy to talk to yet? Horses are all well and good, but I wouldn't think they would be as good in…"

"Oh Shut up Delia!" Alanna told her. "In case you haven't noticed, Blue Berry is my friend, and only you would think of something as disgusting as that!"

"Oh, that's right Alanna! Not even a horse would touch you!"

Alanna sighed, was this Delia's attempt of a joke, because it was pretty lame. If she had ever talked about ladies being air-headed bimbos, Delia would get the crown. Beautiful as she may be, her intelligence is left much to be desired.

"Get a life Delia," Alanna sighed.

"Oh Alanna I'm so insulted. But shouldn't you get one first?"

Alanna raised her eyebrows. This was so pathetic; it could bring tears to your eyes.

"Goddess…" Alanna muttered while finishing brushing Fire Night.

"Oh I know I you think the world of me, but I'm not a Goddess."

Alanna stared at her with a horrified look on her face. If there were more people like Delia around, then may the gods have mercy on our souls, she though to herself.

Delia laughed.

She's even laughing at her own jokes… how pathetic is that?

"If you excuse me Delia, I have to be off." You prissy pig, she added silently.

"Not taking your horse with you then?"

Putting the brush away, Alanna walked out of the stable shaking her head in disgrace.

That was the most PATHETIC attempt to be mean, Alanna had ever seen. (A/N: sorry about Delia's lame scene of humour, it nearly bored me to tears as well.)

Walking back to the courtyard, Alanna though of what she could do next. What to do what to do what to…

"Alanna!" A voice called. "Hello Alanna!"

Alanna turned around. Who was… oh no… Lucinda! The happy-go-lucky Lucinda that was more annoying than Delia! 

"Oh there you are Alanna! I've been looking all over for you!" Lucinda said happily. 

Alanna smiled half-heartedly as Lucinda went on about all these special dresses and a guy who she likes before saying "Guess what!" 

"Huh?" (Alanna was nearly asleep) 

"I said guess what silly!" Lucinda giggled childishly.

"Oh umm… I don't know… what?" Alanna replied.

"There is going to be a ball in two nights time! And the priestesses said all of us have to go! (A/N: Alanna's eyes are wide open by now) Isn't that wonderful?!"

Oh mother Goddess…

"I'm going to where this pretty dress with pink lace and…" Lucinda said and kept on talking about what she was going to wear, but Alanna wasn't listening. 

A ball? Was it just her, or was today a pretty bad day?

-----------------------------------

Okay, okay… a VERY bad chapter, I know… but there you go… Alanna has to met a few more people, and that is why there is a ball… or maybe there's another reason… but mostly it is to met one guy…

(PS) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed… It's really nice to here what you guys think… and with this chapter if you review...I really couldn't care less if you write LAME… because it is sooo bad!


	9. Men!

Men!

Prince Jonathan of Conte stormed back and forth across his room.

He still hadn't gotten over what that… that disgrace of a human being said to him!

"I can't believe she talked to me like that!"

"She's just a lady Jon, it doesn't really matter, what she said doesn't matter!" his cousin, Gary said resignedly.

"But it's the principle on the thing! How dare she?!"

Gary sighed. Some people could take things over board, and Jon was one of those people.

"Well Jon, she's only Trebond's sister. So it isn't that bad," Raoul added.

"It doesn't matter whose sister it was!"

Raoul gave Gary a helpless look and Gary nodded.

"I wonder if Delia is going to go to the ball," Alex said sighing.

"Mmmm," Gary and Raoul replied dreamily.

Jonathan looked at the strangely. "I don't believe you three! You see her once and you are already dreaming about her! You make me sick!" he shouted at them and stormed out the room.

"Did I miss something?" Raoul asked staring at the door.

"No more than I," Gary muttered.

*

Thom walked out of his room and headed to the library. He had a bit of study to catch up on since he missed a day's worth of it because of his headache. Apparently Alanna had dragged him back to his room by his feet, which wasn't too good to his head, especially since he had the biggest lump there anyway.

As Thom went to walk into the library, the prince came storming past him, pushing him to the ground, and kept on walking. Thom started after him. If it wasn't one person pushing him to the ground, it was another.

*

Alanna walked around the market for the second time that week. And yes, she was looking for a dress to wear to the stupid ball. She was hoping there were none for sale, but unfortunately, there were four stalls and three shops. And if she had to get a dress, she might as well get a good one right?

"Hello again m'lady," a voice drawled from behind her.

She turned around. It was him…

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, just saw you and came to say hi," he told her smiling.

"Yeah right," she muttered softly while rolling her eyes.

"Truly, why would I lie?"

"Because you're a thief," she told him.

"That's a pretty harsh accusation, you know that? Are you sure that I am."

Alanna smiled smugly. "Of course I am." Oh how I hope I'm right! Alanna thought deep down. The truth is, she didn't have the foggiest idea.

"Ah, well it must be true then mustn't it?"

Alanna stared at him blankly.

He smiled. "Nice day to you my lady Alanna of Trebond."

Alanna watched him go. Wait! He knew my name!

"Hey you!" She shouted while chasing after him. "Come back! I didn't tell you my name! How did you know may name?!"

-----------------------

Ya like? Better than my last one… that's all I'll say!


	10. Dancing Dove

The Dancing Dove

Alanna frowned. There was no way in the world she was going to leave this spot. She was sitting on the stairs to the rooms in the Dancing Dove. She had followed the thief to this place, and she wanted to talk to him. 

"You still here lass?" an old drunk asked her; he said his name was Solom.

She nodded her head. She had been sitting there for about an hour, and she was starting to feel it was a bit of a waist of time, but she wanted to know…

The old man sighed. "I'll see what I can do, it's not good for a pretty lass like you to sit around drunken roughly men." And walked up the stairs.

It took all Alanna's patients not to snorting the man's face and burst out laughing when he said that. Roughly men… ha! Like they could lay one hand on her. 

Just as she though that, a hand gripped her shoulder. Alanna jumped.

"His Majesty said he would talk with ye now," a voice that turned out to be Solom's said.

Alanna stood up and brushed down her dress… it was awfully dusty in this place.

Solom lead her to a door, and knocked on it three times. 

"Wait here for a bit," he grumbled and left.

After five minutes, Alanna leaned against the wall. How boring was this?

The door opened.

"Come in," A gruff voice said.

Alanna walked in gracefully, just to annoy him.

The man shut the door behind her.

"Nice place you have here," Alanna muttered sarcastically.

"Now will you mind tell me what you want?"

"Touchy, touchy," Alanna told him while picking up one of his daggers and having a look at it. It's hilt had a nice design on it, and it had a good grip… 

The man came over and took it from her. "What do you want?"

"You knew my name, how?" Alanna asked. 

"And why should I tell you?" 

"Because if you don't, I could tell the king where you live."

"And I could kill you before you go ten steps out of my room."

"But you wont."

"And you wont either."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged.

"From the same person who told you my name, I bet," Alanna told him angrily.

"You can't keep anything from your servants," he told her with his head up high.

Alanna stared at him. "So what's your name? You know mine so it's only fair."

"My name is Paula."

Alanna stared at him and rolled her eyes, and I'm the queen of Totall.

"Your majesty," he said mockingly while bowing.

"That was not funny…"

He shrugged.

Alanna shook her head and headed toward the door. "Well bye to you, king of thieves," she told him and Left.

*

George stared after her, that girl would get herself into a lot of trouble one day if she didn't watch her tongue. Oh well, that wasn't his problem.

Then it struck him… how did she know he was the king of thieves?


	11. Before the Ball

Before the Ball

(Original I know, But hey)

Thom sat on the end of Alanna's bed. "I don't know Alanna, you know I like this stuff about as much as you do."

She sighed. "All I want to know is, does this ribbon go with this dress?"

"I think so," Thom muttered.

"You didn't even look!" Alanna accused.

Thom looked at it. "Yes."

"You think so?"

"Alanna if you think it looks good, then you wear it."

"Maybe I shouldn't wear one…"

Thom got up and stood up behind Alanna. He took the brush from her hands and started to brush her hair.

"Remember when we used to do stuff like this all the time?" Alanna asked. 

Thom smiled.

"And you cut off my horse tail?" (A/N: that's what Daine called it.)

"I didn't." Thom told her. "You cut off my fringe."

Alanna smiled. "I can remember doing that, but you did cut off my horse tail."

Thom smiled. "Father was furious."

Alanna laughed.

After a while she asked. "What did Ralon say?"

"Nothing you should worry yourself about."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"You said he insulted me."

"No I didn't."

"You did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, what he says doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Does."

"You haven't changed."

"And you think you _have?"_

"Stop this nonsense."

"You stop first."

"Alanna!"

"Thom!"

"Not funny!"

"Really?!"

"Okay, I'm stopping."

"Good!"

There was silence for a bit.

"I thought you didn't like balls," Thom commented.

"I don't," Alanna replied. "The prestresses are making us, it's compulsory."

"You would have loved that."

"I did so much," Alanna replied sarcastically.

"I have to wait on Sir Myles tonight, so I probably see you around."

"Yeah I guess."

"There! Done!" Thom replied putting the brush back down.

"It looks beautiful Thom," Alanna told him sounding quite impressed.

"Thankyou."

"How did you know how to do it?"

He smiled. "I've lived at the court (or what-ever they call it) for six years, you may say, I've learnt a thing or two."

Alanna smiled. 

"Well I have to go," Thom told her. "I have to get changed into my uniform."

"Bye Thom."

"Bye Alanna."


	12. The Ball

The Ball

Alanna walked slowly towards the group of ladies. They were all chatting away about guys and hairstyles, not much to Alanna's taste.

"Alanna! It's about time you turned up!" One of the priestesses snapped while pointing a finger at her. 

"I'm right on time!" Alanna shot back angrily while her hands on her hips. "Plus I didn't want to come to this stupid ball anyway!"

The priestess stared at her for a bit before turning back to Delia to finish their argument. Ha! That made her shut up! Alanna thought devilishly.

"Okay girls!" A different priestess said happily, clapping her hands together. "Get with you partners and line up!"

"But I don't want to be partners with that… that dog!" Delia cried angrily. 

"Is that the best you can come up with Delia?" Alanna wanted to know. "Maybe you might want to thing that I don't find being partners with you as the most nicest of things too! But take all the time you need. I don't mind, take the whole night if you have to."

Delia scowled at her, "Unlike you… _dog… I __care what people thing about me (Alanna snorted) and I want to make a good impression at this ball."_

"Well this _dog has better things to do, than going around and flirting with every guy she sees!" Alanna told her angrily._

 Delia walked up to Alanna and grabbed her arm hard enough to hurt – the fingernails, not the grip – and pulled her to the front of the line. 

"There is no way in the world I'm going first!" Alanna growled pulled out of the line.

"Fine!" Delia growled and pulled her to the back. "Will go at the back. More people can see us now anyway!"

"And you always want to be seen, don't you Delia?"

Delia kicked Alanna in the shins. "That's because I am beautiful, and you are not!"

Oh that was it, Alanna pulled Delia's bun out.

Delia screamed. "Oh you cow! You utter s***!" (I wont write the word. But a hint… Ralon called Alanna it before)

The line started to move up.

"Announcing, Lady Alanna of Trebond and Lady Delia of Eldorne!" 

They stared to walk down the stair. Delia had just enough time to brush back her hair with her hands and much to Alanna's despair look as beautiful as ever.

"Smile," Delia hissed.

Alanna didn't smile, but she got rid of the frown on her face. After many practices of walking down the stairs to the ballroom while she was at the convent, she managed to walk down them gracefully, as much, if not more than Delia.

As they reached the bottom, Alanna and Delia went to different sides of the room; Alanna went to the quiet side, while Delia went to where the guys were.

Sitting down on a chair near the door, Alanna saw Thom walk across the room and nearly laughed. He looked so serious. Or really bored, she couldn't decide.

After about three trips from the kitchen to where his knight master sat, Thom came over to Alanna and said, "Sir Myles wishes to meet you."

"Please tell me you're joking," Alanna pleaded him.

"I'm not," he grumbled starting to walk away. "You coming?"

Alanna got up and sighed following her brother towards his knight master.

As they got there, Alanna smiled. She felt a warm feeling coming from around the man that made her immediately like him.

"Ah so Thomas, this is your sister I've heard so much about," Sir Myles said to Thom and to Alanna he said. "It's nice to meet you finally."

"A pleasure," Alanna said politely while curtsying. "Thom has told me so much about you in his letters."

The Sir Myles smiled.

A strange, icy cold feeling crept over her just as a man said, "Hello Myles. And who is this young lady?"

"This is Lady Alanna of Trebond," Myles replied. "Thom's sister." 

"A pleasure meeting you Lady Alanna," the man replied as she turned to face him. "I'm Duke Roger of Conte." 

Alanna just smiled. A shiver went up her spine. She didn't like this man one bit.

"How long have you been here?" he asked intently.

"About five days," Alanna replied uneasily.

"Ahh, that's probably why I haven't seen you around the place, I've been quite busy lately."

Delia came walking up. "Hello Sir Myles, your grace," she said while curtsying.

"I think I need some fresh air," Alanna commented. "If you'd excuse me." She curtsied and walked towards the gardens.

*

Thom watched as Alanna walked out of the ballroom. It surprised him that she had lasted so long actually. 

Thom sighed as he saw Ralon start walking up to him. 

"What do you want?" He muttered resignedly.

"Nothing that concerns you Trebond," he spat.

"Then why didn't you come up to me?"

He laughed and said, "I didn't come up to you. You came up to me."

Thom rolled his eyes.

"Get a life Ralon," he muttered.

"Why don't you?!" Ralon asked just before he started screaming his head off and running out of the room. 

How Thom loved his gift. It came in handy when you wanted to get rid of someone.

*

Alanna sat on one of the benches looking up at the star filled sky. It was really beautiful. 

She heard some footsteps. Looking towards the noise, she found they were the prince's.

He jumped as he noticed her.

"Oh Gods," the muttered in union. 

He turned around to leave.

Alanna stood up and walked over to him. "I was just leaving."

"You don't have to leave since I got here."

"You were going to leave if I didn't, and as you say, you pretty much do own this place."

He frowned at her. "Are you mimicking me?"

"Are you mimicking me?" She muttered under her breath and to him she said. "I was quoting you."

"You _were mimicking me! And you did again just then!"_

Alanna stared at him. "Gods! How sensitive can one person be?!"

"Don't speak to me in that manner!" He told her angrily.

"I will speak to you in any matter I please!" She told him a-matter-o-factly.

"I hate you!" He growled at her.

"I hate you even more!" Alanna told him forcefully.

And with that, Jonathan put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. 

Alanna pulled away shocked. She stepped back slowly. "I have to go," she muttered. And ran off, leaving the prince standing by himself.

-------------------------

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed… if you have any suggestions, ideas, comments feel free to comment I welcome all of them with open arms…

(Ps) Amy Lee… is that better?


	13. Let me in!

Let me in!

"Alanna!" Thom shouted while banging on the door. "Open up!"

There was no response. 

"Alanna! I'm warning you open up this door!" 

Still no reply.

"I know you're in there!" he shouted while thumping on the door again. He'd been at this for fifteen minutes and was getting a bit sick of it.

"Alanna I'll sing! If you don't open up I will sing! You know how bad I sing Alanna!"

Alanna didn't make a song.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"           If you're angry with Alanna, knock on the door *he knocks twice*

            If you're angry with Alanna, knock on the door *he knocks twice again*

            If you're angry with Alanna, and you… don't… have a… (He cursed) …  banana? 

            If you're angry with Alanna… knock on the door *he knocked two more times*          "

" Alanna I can keep this up forever and you know it!" Thom shouted

~ Fifteen minutes and twenty seconds later ~

~ Which were filled with cheesy little nursery rhymes and kiddie songs which Thom had made up words too ~

"           Thom had a twin sister,

            Twin sister, twin sister,   

            Thom had a twin sister,

            Who was a pain in the…. Behind!

            She locked him out of her room one day,

            Room one day, room one day,

            She locked him out of her room one day,

            Which peeved him right off!    (He was trying not to swear and he wasn't a good rhymer)

            And if she doesn't open up the door,

            Open up the door, open up the door,

            And if she doesn't open up the door,

            He'll tell everyone about the contest!     "

The door swung open. "You wouldn't dare!" Alanna growled angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Do you want to take a bet?" Thom asked a matter-o-factly. "Are you going to let me in?"

Frowned and led him in.

"And I thought you said you had not friends 'cept me, so why does it matter if I say something," Thom asked shutting her door and leaning on it.

"You may have heard of something called reputation Thom," she told him angrily. "It bad enough already with out that added on to it. Plus," she added hotly. "You swore."

Thom frowned at her. 

"And you would want to break that oath Thom, because that means I can too."

Thom shrugged. "But what could you tell them?"

"You'd be surprised what I remember Thom."

He froze. "You remember that?!"

Alanna nodded slyly and sat on the end of her bed.

He sat down next to her with a pouty look on his face. 

After a few minutes latter Alanna said with a grin on her face, "I wont tell if you don't."

"Deal!" Thom agreed while holding out his hand. She shook it. "So you mind telling me why you're so upset?"

Alanna frowned. "I'm not upset."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not," Alanna growled as she laid back on her bed at this time and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tell me," Thom said as he moved over so he could look her in the eyes.

"NO!"

"So something is wrong otherwise you wouldn't have said no."

"I said no as in no there is nothing wrong so I can't tell what the matter is! So just leave me alone!" Alanna shouted.

Thom sat up. "I just wanted to know if you were alright," he muttered before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Alanna gabbed a pillow and hugged it while she cried silently into it. She knew she had hurt Thom and it was all because of her and that stupid Goatherds son of a prince.

----------------------------

Duh duh daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Okay I know this chapter sucks but hey, what-ya-gonna-do? Alanna is upset, Thom is hurt, the prince is baffled, and Ralon… is… stupid…. 

But Alanna will be at least be ready for what happens in the next chapter…

(Ps) sorry my chapters are short and all, but at least they're getting longer, I just like to put on bit by bit not all of it at the same time… not as fun…

THANX EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING…

Means a lot to me!


	14. Short Temper

(Guys this will be my last chapter for about a week or so, if not more, so enjoy!)

Short temper

Alanna walked to the library. She had a terrible sleep last night and wanted to be by herself for a bit. She knew Thom wouldn't be there due to some reason to do with Sir Myles. She still hadn't apologised to him yet about her behaviour last night, but it was his fault as well. She didn't want to talk about it so he didn't have to press that matter any further.

Opening the door she came face to face with the Prince. His eyes opened up wide and his jaw dropped slightly as he gasped. Alanna on the other hand, took a step back and slammed the door in his face. 

He was _everywhere! _

Storming off Alanna decided she would go to the gardens and sit down for a bit. Her high-healed shoe tapped softy along the corridors. But along with her footsteps, she could her others. Heavier footsteps. She stopped abruptly, and so did the footsteps. 

As she started to walk again, the other footsteps did too.

_She was being followed._

She turned and looked behind her. A big burly fellow was behind her. Ralon of Malven. Alanna walked faster. Thom had told her about him, and he didn't sound to nice. 

Looking back again, Alanna saw him walking up faster behind her. She wanted to run, but she wasn't going to give him that dignity. She was near the knights living quarters now anyway.

"What do you want Malven?" She asked boldly as he came up beside her.

"Nothing m'lady, what ever made you think that?" He asked and with that pushed her against the wall.

Alanna gasped. She hadn't expected that. He pushed himself against her.

"Get off me!" Alanna growled. "Now!"

"Ha!" He mumbled. "Don't say that to me. I know what you want." And licked her along her cheek.

Alanna's face boiled with anger. How _dare he?! Furiously, she brought her knee up hard, making a sickening __crack._

Ralon doubled over and Alanna punched hard in the face. He fell to the ground. 

She kicked him in the stomach and shouted, "You sleazy filthy pig! You're not better than a thief!" And kicked him again.

Two strong arms wrapped around hers and held her back. As a reflex, Alanna twisted out of the grip and gave the person that was holding her a full on slap.

The man cursed and the fellow he was with bust out laughing. 

"That's what you get for interfering in a fight Gary," the other man laughed.

"Shut up Raoul!" The tall man with brown hair – Gary – muttered while rubbing his check.

"Are... are you alright miss?" Raoul asked, trying to choke back his laughter.

Alanna slapped him as well.

"Wha… what?" Raoul said blinking and Gary started to laugh.

"It was you fault as well," Alanna told him stubbornly.

"What was my fault?" Raoul asked.

"You didn't try to stop him (Alanna pointed to Gary) from stopping me!"

"We were only trying to hel…" Gary started to pipe in, then stopped and muttered, "_Trebond."_

"And what do you have against that?!" Alanna wanted to know, even more furious than she was before if possible.

"She 's _Trebond's sister Raoul, don't even try to get any scene out of her," he muttered._

Alanna kicked him in the shins, which made him yelp.

"Your all the same!" She shouted at them. "You are all filthy _pig kissing goats!"_

"Excus…!"

"Shut up!" Alanna told him. "I'm talking! Can you not see that I'm talking?!"

"It's pretty hard not to," Ralon moaned which earned him another kick from Alanna.

"I'm going to leave now," she told the through clenched teeth. "But if you ever… _ever insult me or my family again, I swear on my mothers grave that you will pay."_

And with a swish of her dress she left and walked away to her room, forgetting all about going to the gardens.

---------------------------

Okay did you like that? Thanks to Kalika for suggesting it, I was going to do it anyway, but thankyou for suggesting it all the same.

As you saw up at the start of the story, I'm not going to be able to post another chapter up for a month, maybe longer, due to I'm going away for a few days and I have to get some homework done… fun eh? 

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it wasn't as good as what it could have been, but at least I put it down there. I wanted to get Alanna to make friends with Gary and Raoul, but Alanna didn't want that to happen, so she didn't do it.

Oh and if you're wondering about Jon, no, he didn't have his fingers or anything else being squashed by the door. Which you shouldn't do by the way, because you can seriously hurt someone by slamming the door in their face. Alanna was naughty.

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY**

(All characters except for Lucinda and the fat man in the Market chapter belong to Tamora Pierce)


	15. Okay

(*Howls* Back Again? Miss me?)

Okay…?

"I hate her!" Raoul exclaimed.

Gary nodded. "She has some problems."

"Some problems? A bit of an understatement heh?"

"Did you see how hard… and where she kicked Ralon?" Raoul asked wincing.

"Yeah, apparently he had one black eye, three broken ribs and… well… got hurt pretty bad there," Gary answered.

"I don't think even her own…"

"Will you stop mouthing about her!" Jon shouted in a sudden out burst. He had been sitting silently and watching his two friends for the last ten minutes. "If it's not one thing you're complaining about, or mooning over, it's another!" And with that, he stormed out of the room.

Raoul and Gary started at the door for a few minutes in complete silence before Raoul asked, "Is it just me, or is he having serous mood swings at the moment?"

Gary didn't reply. All he did was shake his head in wonder.

*

Alanna walked out of her room and locked the door. There was no way in the world she was going to leave it unlocked after the little tiff with those guys. They were a lot bigger than her and they might sneak into her room and do something, not that she couldn't take them on or anything, it was just… she had some valuable things in her room, like her mother's necklace for instance, and she didn't want anything to happen to it.

Where to go, where to go? Well there was no use going to the gardens because you-know-who would probably be there and she would probably run into Delia and Lucinda if she went down to the stables, so Alanna decided to go for a walk indoors. Maybe she could discover a new place where no one could annoy her. That maybe impossible, but it would be worth a try.

So stepping lightly down the hall Alanna turned left instead of right and headed into a new place of the palace. 

*

Thom sat quietly at the desk in his room, working silently on a parchment Sir Myles had given to him. It was quiet easy. All he had to do was read it though, place the figures in his mind, divide the ages by the amount the numbers gave him, calculate the difference between the armies numbers, add it to the total number, round it off to the nearest hundred, find the square rote of the number of the dead, and then take it from the total number and half it. 

It should only take him a few minutes, twenty at the most.

There was a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" Thom asked angrily. He really didn't want to be disturbed right now.

The person knocked again.

Thom let out an angry sigh, slammed his quill (is that what they use?) onto the desk and went to open the door.

"Hello," Thom muttered as he opened it and felt something hard smash into his nose. "What the bloody…"

The fist went straight into his nose again. 

Thom backed away from the door. "I think you can stop now! You've broken it already." Trying to keep the blood was pouring from his nose from getting onto the floor.

"This is for being such a show off!" The person spat. The voice was unmistakably like Ralon's. He punched Thom in the stomach.

"This is for thinking you are to good to fight with us!" Ralon growled at kicked Thom behind the legs to make him fall to his knees

"And this is for having a smart-arse prig of a sister who is a sl**!"  He shouted a punched Thom one last time in the head.

Thom fell to ground.

After a while Ralon started to get a bit worried and tapped him with his foot. Thom didn't move. So with a small yelp, thinking he had killed him, Ralon ran from the room and didn't look back.

----------------------------

Sorry about everything taking so along, along with not being able to put things on! Annoying huh?

Well that's all from me, have to write another chapter.

Oh and 'you-know-who' isn't Voldemort, it's Jon.

That's all for now…

~Missed ya~

           *~Whitey~*


	16. Weird Feelings

Weird Feelings

Jonathan sat quietly in the gardens thinking about nothing in particular. This, that, what the world was going to be like when he was king… just little things like that.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up hopingly. He sighed. Lady Delia was walking up towards him, he stood up. 

"Hello your highness Prince Jonathan of Conté," Delia greeted elegantly while curtsying.

"Hello Lady Delia," he replied sophistically while bowing. "How are you?"

"Alright your highness, my horse was a bit annoying today and nearly threw me off (a pity it didn't)!" Delia exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked. 

"Oh I'll be alright now, thankyou ever so much for asking though! You are such a caring Prince," Delia muttered and looked into his eyes while batting her eyelids prettily.

"You're welcome," he replied and helped her to a seat on the bench.

She smiled. "Thankyou," she told him like she was out of breath. "It's so nice to have someone one to help you and talk to you."

"Is it," he replied sadly as a sudden memory of Alanna flashed in his mind.

*

There was a bang. Alanna turned around quickly. She had lost her way long ago and had no idea of where she was. Get a hold of yourself Alanna, she told herself; it was probably just the wind, or something that was creeping up behind her watching her every step waiting for its next meal… 

Turning the corner Alanna heard two male voices.

"What's taking so long?" The first man asked gruffly.

"It's not as easy as it seems m'lord." The second man replied. "Since the girl has turned up, it has got harder."

"I met her! She doesn't seem that hard!"

"You don't understand my lord," the second told him slowly. "There is something about her. Like a magical barrier."

"They don't learn that at the convent!" The first hissed. "She could not know it!" 

"She could be strong with the gift," the second mused.

"No," the first growled. "I tested her at the ball, and if you go on her brother…"

"Yes," the second agreed. "I see your point. But I still think that there is some force with her."

There was silence.

"I want you to keep an eye out for her Alex," the first replied. "She might become an annoyance."

"Yes m'lord," the sec… Alex… replied. Alex… where had she heard that name before?

There was tapping on the ground tell her that someone had left.

Alanna turned quickly and strode off silently in the direction she had come. She didn't really want to be caught listening to them. 

Back at the corner where Alanna had left, a man stood quietly and tried to hear the last of the footsteps of his companion.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond has become a tiresome opponent," he muttered softly. "She must not get in the way!" 


	17. Confusion

Note: Sorry guys, school has been hectic! Can't update much!

Confusion

"Thom? Thom? Open up Thom!" someone said, with there voice rising. There was a rapping at his door. "Thomas?! Open up now! I'm warning you…"

Forcing himself up, Thom slowly made his way to his door. His head was spinning, what had happened? He couldn't remember, but what ever it was, he was sure it was no accident.

Thom opened the door slowly and found it was his sister. 

Gasping and dumbfounded, it took Alanna a while to ask, "What happed Thom?!"

Thom shrugged and immediately wished he didn't open the door. 

Alanna walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Purple magic flared though his body. 

"What in Mir…." He started, and then the memory started to come back. He blushed.

"What happened Thom?" Alanna asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It was nothing of importance."

"You are… were covered in bruises and you have… had a broken nose!"

"I was just doing some work Sir Myles wanted me to finish…"

Alanna frowned at him. 

"It was nothing Alanna! Just… Don't worry about me. I can look after myself."

She raised her eyebrows then rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"Thom?"

"Yes?"

"When I find out that he did it, not only will he be in trouble, but you will be too." And with the she turned and walked out the door.

Thom sighed and shook his head. Why couldn't he have a sister who actually acted like she was supposed to?

*

The Prince walk down the corridor towards Raoul's apartment. He was going to apologise for his behaviour earlier on in the day. He acted like a bit of a…

"What is with him lately?!" he heard a voice exclaim angrily. It was Raoul's.

"He has been in a bit of a mood lately," another voice said. It was Gary's.

"I mean I like Jon and…"

Jonathan jolted to a halt and turned around and stormed off to the gardens…

*

What was with Thom? All he could of said was 'It was Ralon'. How hard could it possibly be? Not that hard surely. 'Ralon did it...' 

Alanna sighed and rolled over onto her back and looked up at the stars. Thom was a good guy and all… it was just…

Alanna heard a twig snap and she looked up.

The Prince was strolling towards her. Luckily he hadn't seen her, so she quickly went and hid behind a bush.

"Your highness," she heard an all t familiar voice gush.

"Lady Delia," she heard him reply. "How have you been?"

"Quite good your Highness," Delia giggled.

The up most, utter bloody cow! (Don't ask me what it means).

They talked for a bit until the prince suddenly said, "If you will excuse me my Lady, I have to be off."

"Oh all right, your highness," Delia said sighing.

Alanna heard Delia walked off. There was silence for a while then all of a sudden a hand griped Alanna's shoulder. 

She screamed.

A male's voice busted out laughing. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?"

"Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to kiss someone without their permission?!"

The laugher stopped and Alanna turned to face him.

Gods she was beautiful… 

"You didn't seem to hate it," He told her with his head up high. He hadn't expected her to be here. So he got a bit of a surprise when he saw her.

Her eyes narrowed and flickered dangerously. "Well I don't show my feeling well."

Jon snorted.

"I hope you go to the Dark God and die," she growled at him.

"Temper, temper. For someone so small you are awfully forceful."

All of a sudden there was a cracking sound and a sharp pain shot up his leg. His shin was throbbing.

"You are the most annoy…"

"What in Gods name did you do that for?!" Jon shouted.

"You deserved it," Alanna told him, scowling and kicked him again.

"You little…"

"Yes?"

"Argh!!!"

"Can't say it can you?" Alanna taunted.

He frowned at her.

"Oh you can't say that I'm a stupid little… Ahhhh!" she shrieked. " What's the big…"

Jon bust out laughing.

Alanna sit at his feet. "That was disgusting."

"And so was that." 

"It was your saliva!" (Jon had kissed Alanna to shut her up…)

Jon shrugged. "Ladies don't spit."

"And Princes are meant to be…"

"Are we going to go through this again?"

Alanna growled at him.

"Don't growl. You sound like an animal," Jon told her.

"Like I care."

"You should," Jon whisper pulling her close. He could feel her heart beat, thumping like there was no tomorrow.

"Let go of me," she whispered softly, but angrily.

"Admit it," Jon told her.

"Admit what?" She asked furiously.

"You know what."

"Let me go!"

"Answer me."

Alanna struggled tot get away. 

"Now." Jon muttered in her ear. "You and I both know what you feel for me."

"Yes that right. We know that I hate you, you know it!" She practically shouted at him.

He let her go and she stumbled backwards nearly falling over."

"Wrong answer," he whispered and left.

And Alanna was left to her own thought about what had just happened.

-------------------------

Talk about BAD! This is one of the worst chapters I have ever written! Well Annoyances was the worst. *Winces* not very good… *pulls a face and shudders* … Ahhhh…

Bad, bad, bad!!!! 

Well that will do for now. Hopefully I will get a good chapter going soon… all the last ones have sucked! At leat it is my longest!


	18. Memories

**Note: I used a scene from the book and I made Rawia up.**

Memories

A few days had gone past, including a ball or two, and Alanna was sitting sulkily next to her brother in the library. 

Ralon had been sent some where by the king, so that had stifled many of Alanna's plans, much to her despair.

Looking down at her feet, Alanna let her mind wander back to the tavern she found the king of thieves in. It was quite dusty, but some of the people seemed quite nice. Maybe she should go back there again, it would be a bit of an adventure than being stuck in the palace all the time.

"Hmm?" she muttered, realizing that she was being spoken to.

"I said, do you know who the first commander in the army that fought Totall in the war of Rawia?" Thom asked while tapping his quill gently on the desk.

Alanna looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Surely you should know that Thom."

"Battle history goes in one ear and out the other," Thom told her and shook his head in dismay. "One of the few things I can't remember."

"Well it was Joseph of…" she started.

"Oh yes, that's right!" Thom cut in. "How stupid of me to forget him!"

Alanna nodded, not really paying attention. The last lady knight fought in that battle. In all her days in the convent, there wasn't a day were Alanna would not wish, that Thom had said yes to what she had preposed that day. It could have changed her life forever if he had just said that little word, 'yes'…

"You should have been Alanna. They always teach the girls magic–… Thom that's it!"

"What's it?" He asked suspiciously.

"You can go to the convent, the Daughters of the Goddess are the who train young boys in magic remember? When you're older, they'll send you to the priests. And I'll go to the palace and learn to be a knight!" Alanna told him quietly making sure that no one heard her. (Pg 2 from ALANNA the first adventure {a bit rearranged})

"That's crazy!"

"It'll work Thom- all we need to do is…" 

"No way Alanna. It'll never work, and I'm not willing to take that risk, you will be hanged if anyone found out."

"But it will work, I'll cut my hair, we are practically the same, everyone says so…"

"I said no Alanna."

"But you could be able to become a sorcerer…" 

"No and that's final!"…

When she was young she thought she could never forgive him for not letting her try, but as the years went by, she found the idea quite stupid, but still, she would have done it, and still would if it meant she could follow her dream.

**Short chapter, but it is leading up to other things, it is also written differently, I think everyone is getting sick with the relationship stuff all the time, so I'm adding other stuff in so that's why I writing it differently and writing smaller chapters and every thing. They'll go back to normal soon. School has been busy lately too, so I haven't been able to update as much as I would have liked.**

**Sorry about it and all.**

***~Whitey~***

I'm also running out of names for chapters, so bear with me.


	19. The Monster

!~~~ *Blushes* sorry for taking so long to update! ~~~!

The Monster

For all those who forgot, last chapter a boring chapter about how Alanna went to convent… 

 It was a busy time at the tavern called 'The Dancing Dove.' Drunken men were yelling loudly and singing noisily along with the dancing girl that was there tonight.

George rubbed his temples and looked back to his ale. Strange things had been happening around the Corus today. A few of his men had just escaped the Lord Provost. If they had been a second slower…

"Majesty! Ye Majesty!" two men yelled running into the tavern. 

"Yes?" George asked looking up from his ale.

"We were a attacked!" Checkers, one of the men, told him. He had a scar going down the left side of his face, from his eye to his tattered dark brown beard.

"You were attacked?" George replied slow, almost unbelieving.

"Yes ye Majesty," Robe, the other man, replied nodding his head in earnest. He was the older of the two, but one of the best pickpocketers (A/N: not a real word, but couldn't think of a better way to put it.) George had ever met.

"By who?"

"A minstar!" Robe shouted above the noise, and everything went silent.

"A monster?" George said with eyebrows raised.

"Yes Majesty!" They both replied.

A few chuckles rose up from around the tavern. 

"So, what did this monster look like?" George asked biting back a laugh.

"It 'ad 'air lik' fire!" Robe whispered loudly.

"And eyes of the devil! (A/N: I know they don't believe in the devil, but still, it was all I could come up with. I only just woke up.)" Checkers breathed.

Now the tavern was roaring with laughter.

Robe turned around and faced them. "Laugh if ye' want! But let's e' 'ose laughin' when ye' 'e it for ye' self!"

Everyone stoped laughing and stared at him. A second passed and they burst out laughing all over again.

Checkers looked down hearted. "Ye' believe us don't ya' Majesty?" He asked hopefully.

"Well I believe you about being attacked, but there must be a rational explanation for the monster. Maybe it just seemed like one," George told him as gentle as possible. (I have no idea how no one found him using word like that strange.)

"Not any mind to you Majesty, but I know what we saw and until I have proof differently, I will believe what I saw," Checkers told him.

Fingers ran in to the Tavern. "Majesty, someone is coming really close to 'ere! I didn't even see them get to were they were!"

George looked surprised.

"What should I do, ye' Majesty?" Fingers asked.

"Just let them come. We'll be able to deal with them here if they are a threat."

"'Kay Majesty," Fingers muttered and disappeared out the door.

Everyone was quiet as they watched the door.

After a few minutes George turned back to Robe and Checkers. It must have been a false alarm. He was about to tell them to go and lie down for a bit when he heard the door open…

Checkers and Robe screamed.

By

    *~Wolfy~*

I have a bit to say and a bit to catch up on this chapter so bare with me…

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to SoHo Chic, who gave me a push off the edge to write this chapter. 

(*) I know my last chapter was like everyone else convent stories, but I had to fill in the chapter with something, and now I can continue.

(*) I have been really busy lately, so that's why I have a lack of updates. Sorry!

(*) And I call Thom, Thomas because I believe that's his real name. If it was just Thom on it's own, it would be spelt Tom, not Thom, and the fact that it is set in times that seem like in the knights era, means that they usually have longer names…

Also, many special thanks to…

VioletEyes, SweetHunnie, Temptress, RoseGodess9, hoppuschick182, bubblegum*girl, QueenOfTheRogue, punkpixie871, sportz gurl, Amy Lee, Merry, Shadowseeker003, Russetwolf713, TPfreak and of course Minute Maid Apple Juice (100% pure).

And also thankyou very much to everyone else that has review.

Lady Kel of Queenscove, Keziah, Kalika, crown, icynights, Yazoo, Lady Lucy A/J 4ever, Chibi-Chingo, Cashia Evans, Karly-ann134, not sure yet (thanks for the Wheel of Time review too, sorry I had to stop the story), Princess Katherine, Marigold, CrystalRose, Katie, ChiNchilLaOnABike, Rebecca, love the story (who ever it was), wingsflyer, Kkatz, DreamingReader, Lady Knight of Kennan, Empress Ariana, Tiffie101, dragonlady, Tarillyn, sons, Kristin, M'cha Araem, Saturn's Hikari, Angela, Elspeth, T'Girl, penfin, Jedi Master 007, Lucy, Lillie, skysong, Jupista, Sam.W, Me, Devilkitti8, aLANNA, Mabel, Wildcat Gurl, Angel Goddess, Princess Katera, Magical Wisekill, Bec, sorceress Lixing and also to someone else who never puts in there name…

**THANKYOU ALL!**

**Ooohhh, I also now own two more people! Checkers and Robe.  But all the rest except for a few people I have mentioned before, belong to TP. *Grins from ear to ear* I own a few! Hurrah to me! Oh, okay, so the characters I have came are pathetic, *shrugs* at least I came up with some…:D**

(P.S) Robe says, "But let's e' 'ose laughin' when ye' 'e it for ye' self!" you might find it a bit hard to read, so it actually says: "But let's see whose laughing when you see it for yourself." (Just in case you were wondering.)


	20. Oh by all the Gods It's you!

Oh by all the gods… It's you!

Checkers and Robe screamed…

George looked back towards the door. All he could see was a little shadow and a tuff of well-combed hair from where he was sitting.

"'Tit is the monster!" shrieked Robe and laughter roared through the Tavern.

"Ha! That lil' tyke is the monster yer talkin' about!" Croak roared, and he laughed so hard that his side shook. Croak was one of George main men. He was a big burly fellow with kind eyes and a hard grip.

"E' don't look more than eleven!" Picker shouted.

George tried to learn to one side to get a better look. But he still got the back of men.

There was a loud cough and Robe and Checkers screamed again. The laughter exploded with a new burst of laughter.

That's what you get when you give a tavern full of drunken men and a joke, George thought warily. He looked towards Checkers and Robe again. They were squished back in the far corner of the tavern together shaking for all their might.

"I said 'Ahem!'" a little voice said, barely audible above the load noise.

The tavern quieted down slightly.

"Shut up!" The voice cried with all it might.

The tavern went silent.

"Finally!" said the frustrated voice. "First of all I would like to say that this lil' eleven year old is actually sixteen and 'e is actually a she. So get you information straight before you go blurting it around the place. Plus I, myself, have never met a guy in a dress before!"

"That's because you haven't been to the Dancin' Dove before little, little lass!" Croak shouted jokingly coursing the tavern once again, to burst out in laughter.

From the corner of his eye, George saw Checkers stand up.

"Laugh all you want, but it… she… what ever it is cursed by the gods!" he shouted.

"Oh… thanks ever so much!" The girl muttered sarcastically while walking through a group of men towards George's table. Checkers squeaked again and ran out of the back of the tavern with Robe close behind.

George watched them run out.

Croak heaved himself next to George. "Screamed like little girls, didn't they ye highness? No offence little lassie."

"None taken," the girl replied sitting next to the big man.

George for once got a good look at the girl.

"Oh by all the gods… it's you!" George exclaimed.

"Awwww you remember me!" Alanna of Trebond in a sweet singsong voice before going on in a blunt tone. "I'm touched."

"Touched in the head," George growled.

"I don't mean to back chat ye majesty, but be nice to the girl, she's only a little lass," Croak told him.

The little lass smiled evilly at George, and he seemed to be the only one at the table that noticed. 

"I can't believe it," he muttered, directing it at Alanna. "You even turn my own men away from me!"

That little evil smile on her face just got a lot wider. George got up and went to his room, but not before he heard Croak mutter to Alanna, "Don't mind him. He's in a grouch today."

~*~

Did you like it, and guess what. I have a new character!

Croak!

He will be in it as often as George! Oh and Picker is someone I made up, he wont be in it often, and Checkers and Robe still are about, as scared as ever.

Sorry it has taken so long to get a chappie up. It's the holidays and the computer was taken in because of the CD rom wasn't working! And then the net didn't and yeah…

I haven't been on the net for a week I think…

Sorry all!


	21. Lucinda

*Okay, I am warning you about this chapter, it stars…. You'll never guess… LUCINDA! And well earlier on you may have though she is touched in the head, like George thought Alanna was last Chapter, but way, way worse, if you can remember her, well anyway, I just wanted to warn you…*

Lucinda 

(Lucinda has a singsong voice going along with her script)

Lucinda sat happily in the garden knitting a woollen scarf. She had used a few colours, all her favourites, of course! Light blue, white, pink, yellow…

Well anyway, she was knitting and that was all that mattered. There was going to be a ball in a few days. She was looking forward to it. There would be punch in glass cups, cute guys, music…

Oh she would have a grand time. She wondered who would ask her to dance… hopefully a cute guy, but probably not. There was a cute squire around, but, sadly, she didn't know his name…

She'll have to ask someone. Maybe she would ask Lady Alanna. Alanna was very nice, she sometimes was in a bad mood, but she always talked to her, unlike Lady Delia. Delia would her she was crazy and she needed help if she told her about a guy she likes, and that she was way out of his league, but Alanna would listen quietly and nod on few occasions.

Lucinda wondered if Alanna knew about the ball, she probably did. The Prince seems smitten with her. He probably asked her. But wasn't he asking Delia? Hang on, she could have sworn, not that she ever curses, that she had heard Delia bragging earlier on that day about him asking her… well that was strange.

High-heeled footsteps walk up the path towards her. Lucinda looked up from her work. 

It was Alanna. 

"Alanna… Oh hi Alanna!"

(Okay, enough of that, she is starting to bug me… changing to Alanna.)

As Alanna was walking through the garden towards her sleeping chambers, she reflected on what a good day she was having. Nothing had bothered her, and Delia wasn't in sight… neither was that goat of a prince. 

Alanna sighed. She had a great time last night. The big man who was called Croak was really nice to her and he said she could come back more often. She didn't even have her pockets picked. They didn't care all that much that she was a noble. Well they did, but not after Croak shook it off with a joke. His majesty didn't come back down after he saw her, which was quite funny…

"Alanna!" She heard a voice call breaking her train of thoughts. "Oh hi Alanna!"

Alanna stopped dead in her tracks looking to see who had called her. Lucinda. 

"Uh… Hi Lucinda," Alanna replied.

Oh well, so much for having a good day…

"How are you?" 

"I'm quite good…"

"Oh that's wonderful! Did you have a good sleep last night?!"

"Yes…" Alanna said, sighing and started going into a trance…

"The weather is lovely today isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Yes, I thought so too. That's why I'm out here doing some knitting. Do you like it?"

"It's pretty."

"Oh I'm so glad you like it! Did you know I was just thinking about you?"

"No…"

"Well of course you wouldn't… silly me! Well anyway, I was wondering, did you know about the ball?"

Ball??? The word snapped Alanna out of her trance…

"Ball… what ball?!"

"The ball tomorrow night silly!"

"No…"

"Well there is one, and did you know what?"

"No what…?"

"THE PRINCE ASKED DELIA!" Lucinda squealed and giggled.

Alanna didn't laugh… well now Delia had even more to rub in everyone's faces…

"I don't know about you, but I find that really funny."

"Why?"

"Hee hee hee…" Lucinda giggled softly again and started twirling with a bit of hair. "Well it's quite obvious that he likes you."

"WHAT?"  

"Oh come on Alanna… he likes you… you know it… so stop being childish and get over it." It was just then Alanna realised that Lucinda's voice had lost its childness to it. "And I think Delia deserves to be used from him to get to you."

Alanna sat down on the bench next to her.

Lucinda smiled happily… and went back to her usual childish singsong voice. "So… what are you going to wear? I'm going to wear a lovely dress with lace around the edges…"

Alanna by now wasn't listening… and was thinking that she's never ever going to go to the garden again, as long as she shall live.

Did you like it… and yes, Alanna should learn not to go into the garden, don't you think? 

(PS) SoHo Chic… another chappie for you… and you will have more up soon… though this is a queer one so I'm not to sure if you will want more

(PPS) Thankyou all for review and apologies to all that have wait a long time for them… 


	22. A new Day plus what has happened so far

If you have forgotten what has happened because I have taken to long to update, this is what has happened: THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER AT THE END OF THIS TOO:

The Note: Chapter 1; Thom got a note from Alanna saying she was coming to the palace to find a husband.

Quote:

'It seemed she was still not the happiest with him. Thom was amazed that someone could hold a grudge so long. It had been six long years and she still hadn't forgiven him for not going though with their plan.'

Packing: Chapter 2; Alanna complains about having to go find a husband.

Quote:

'First she had to come to the dreadful place, to learn how to be a lady, and now she had to leave it, only to find some pig-headed husband who probably was going to be twice her age and have some ego problem and she would have to keep on telling him he was a good knight, even though he was hopeless and then he would die about a year after they were married, when she would tell him that she was pregnant!'

Together Again: Chapter 3; Alanna comes to the Palace. 

Quote:

'As they walked off, Thom could here everyone commenting on how beautiful Alanna was and he couldn't have been more proud of her if he tried.'

The Library: Chapter 4; Alanna and Thom are at the library. Not much to say.

Quote:

'He watched as Alanna took a deep breath and said quite loudly, "Since when did I do anything I was supposed to do, even if a group of men, one of them being a prince, were staring at me like a was some attraction people payed to come and see?!"'

The Market: Chapter 5; Alanna goes to the market and meets George for the first time.

Quote:

'"Because my gift tell me that you are a nice person, even though you have a temper, and you look and sound like you're in a bit of trouble," he said a-matter-o-factly.

"Well my gift says whatever your gift says doesn't matter because it is inferior and that it should keep its opinion to itself!"'

I'm the prince; well I'm a so-called lady: Chapter 6; Alanna and Jon have their first fight… Awwww.

Quote:

'"If you will excuse me…" he started.

"I wont, but go anyway," she cut in smoothly.

"My lady, you have about as much charm as a snake!"

"And you have about as much as a goat. Good day to you, goat sir."'

Brotherly Love: Chapter 7; Thom gets in a fight with Ralon because he insults Alanna.

Quote: 

'"Really? I would have never guessed that!" She replied sarcastically. "That's why I found you on the floor! You fell! And I bet that would explain your three broken ribs and black eye?"

"Huh?" Thom choked. "Ralon didn't hit me there…"

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "I thought you fell down," she told him smugly.'

Annoyances: Chapter 8; Delia has a go at Alanna and Lucinda tells Alanna there's a ball. Lucinda is introduced.

Quote:

'Alanna stared at her with a horrified look on her face. If there were more people like Delia around, then may the gods have mercy on our souls, she though to herself.'

Men: Chapter 9; Jon goes on about Alanna being annoying, Alanna goes to the market again and George knows her name when she hadn't told him.

Quote:

'"I wonder if Delia is going to go to the ball," Alex said sighing.

"Mmmm," Gary and Raoul replied dreamily.

Jonathan looked at the strangely. "I don't believe you three! You see her once and you are already dreaming about her! You make me sick!" he shouted at them and stormed out the room.'

Dancing Dove: Chapter 10; Alanna goes to the Dancing Dove, George gets annoyed at her for some reason… he he he.

Quote:

'"My name is Paula."

Alanna stared at him and rolled her eyes, "and I'm the queen of Tortall."

"Your majesty," he said mockingly while bowing.

"That was not funny…"'

Before the ball: Chapter 11; Thom and Alanna talk, as Alanna gets ready for the ball.

Quote:

'"I don't know Alanna, you know I like this stuff about as much as you do."

She sighed. "All I want to know is, does this ribbon go with this dress?"

"I think so," Thom muttered.

"You didn't even look!" Alanna accused.

Thom looked at it. "Yes."

"You think so?"

"Alanna if you think it looks good, then you wear it."

"Maybe I shouldn't wear one…"'

The Ball: Chapter 12; There's a ball. Alanna meets Roger. Jon and her have another fight… oh and he kisses he for the first time too… Awwww.

Quote:

'"You don't have to leave since I got here."

"You were going to leave if I didn't, and as you say, you pretty much do own this place."

He frowned at her. "Are you mimicking me?"

"Are you mimicking me?" She muttered under her breath and to him she said. "I was quoting you."

"You _were mimicking me! And you did again just then!"'_

Let me in: Chapter 13; Thom sings annoying songy things and when he gets into Alanna's room, she ends up hurting his feelings.

Quote:

'If you're angry with Alanna, knock on the door *he knocks twice*

If you're angry with Alanna, knock on the door *he knocks twice again*

If you're angry with Alanna, and you… don't… have a… (He cursed) …  banana? 

If you're angry with Alanna… knock on the door *he knocked two more times*'     (did anyone ever wonder what the contest was that they talked about in this chapter?)     

Short Temper: Chapter 14; Alanna gets in a fight with Ralon. And Kicks Gary and Raoul.

Quote:

'"She 's _Trebond's sister Raoul, don't even try to get any sense out of her," he muttered._

Alanna kicked him in the shins, which made him yelp.

"Your all the same!" She shouted at them. "You are all filthy _pig kissing goats!"_

"Excus…!"

"Shut up!" Alanna told him. "I'm talking! Can you not see that I'm talking?!"

"It's pretty hard not to," Ralon moaned which earned him another kick from Alanna.'

Okay: Chapter 15; More or less, Jon is annoyed because Gary and Raoul bad mouth, Ralon knocks Thom out, and Alanna goes wondering.

Quote:

'It was quiet easy. All he had to do was read it though, place the figures in his mind, divide the ages by the amount the numbers gave him, calculate the difference between the armies numbers, add it to the total number, round it off to the nearest hundred, find the square rote of the number of the dead, and then take it from the total number and half it. 

It should only take him a few minutes, twenty at the most.'

Weird Feelings: Chapter 16; Alanna hears Roger and Alex talk evilly and Jon wonders about Alanna.

Quote:

'Jonathan sat quietly in the gardens thinking about nothing in particular. This, that, what the world was going to be like when he was king… just little things like that.'

Confusion: Chapter 17; Thom gets in trouble with Alanna, Jon gets annoyed at Gary and Raoul and Jon kisses Alanna twice.

Quote:

'"You deserved it," Alanna told him, scowling and kicked him again.

"You little…"

"Yes?"

"Argh!!!"

"Can't say it can you?" Alanna taunted.'

Memories: Chapter 18; A chapter about how Alanna went to the Convent instead.

Quote:

'Alanna was sitting sulkily next to her brother in the library. Ralon had been sent some where by the king, so that had stifled many of Alanna's plans, much to her despair.'

The monster: Chapter 19; George has two men claimed to be attacked by a monster. Checkers and Robe come in.

Quote:

'Robe turned around and faced them. "Laugh if ye' want! But let's e' 'ose laughin' when ye' 'e it for ye' self!"

Everyone stoped laughing and stared at him. A second passed and they burst out laughing all over again.'

By all the gods… It's you: Chapter 20; Alanna is the monster and George hates it. Croak is introduced to the story.

Quote:

'"I can't believe it," he muttered, directing it at Alanna. "You even turn my own men away from me!"

That little evil smile on her face just got a lot wider. George got up and went to his room, but not before he heard Croak mutter to Alanna, "Don't mind him. He's in a grouch today."'

Lucinda: Chapter 21; Lucinda thinks Alanna is her friend. And there is going to be another ball soon.

Quote:

'"Oh come on Alanna… he likes you… you know it… so stop being childish and get over it." It was just then Alanna realised that Lucinda's voice had lost its childness to it. "And I think Delia deserves to be used from him to get to you."'

**_  
_**

A New Day

Thom yawned and sighed. It was one of the rare occasions that he got to sleep in. Though of course he woke up an hour earlier than what he usually does. 

Sir Myles was showing someone around. Or something like that. He couldn't remember or care for that matter, all he cared was that he got a day off to secretly study magic. Though Duke was taking it too slow for him, well the lessons anyway, not that Thom actually did anything powerful with his gift in front of that man. There was something eerie about him that Thom didn't quite know what. Maybe he should tell Alanna, or…. maybe not. It probably wouldn't have anything to do with her anyway and if he told her, she may get in a huff about guys always trying to protect women when they don't need to be protected.

There was a knock at his door. Thom groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. He heard his door open and shut again than a few little quick footsteps then he felt something be thrown or jump on his bed.

"Why aren't you up yet? It's a beautiful day today Thom… the sun is shining…"

It was Alanna. He pulled the pillow away from his face as Alanna jumped off his bed and walked to the window.

"Look…" and she opened the blinds. Just the pale glow of dawn came in, but Thom covered his eyes anyway.

"Alanna what are you doing up so early… better yet, why are you here so early?"

"Because I wanted to see my favourite brother!" Alanna jumped back on his bed.

"Ha ha ha… what do you want?" Thom asked resignedly.

"Oh Thom I'm shocked! Just because I came here to see you doesn't necessarily mean I want anything…" she said in a girly-girl-mocked-shock-voice-that-she-does-quite-offen-when-he-sees-her voice.

Thom raised an eyebrow.

 "Oh fine!" Alanna grumbled, her voice going back to its normal tone. "I was wondering… since you have a day off can you go somewhere with me to get me out of going to the market with Lucinda and a few other ladies? PLEASE?!"

"I was actually planing to do something else today…"

"Which is more important than saving your sister from a deathly experience?"

"Surely it isn't that bad…"

Alanna gave him a look. A look that said yeah-right-if-you-think-that-you-need-serious-help look.

"Well why are they inviting you anyway, you make it seem like the hate…"

"That's because they do, but that Lucinda invited me! And a Priestesses overheard and said I have to go!" Alanna cut in with a winy voice.

"Then if she said that then why…?"

"I haven't seen you in ages Thom! And if I could use that against…"

"Alanna go to the market with them."

"Oh I see it perfectly easy for you to…"

"Okay if you are going to find it that bad then try to annoy Delia…"

"Delia isn't going to the market."

"Then annoy Lucinda or who ever she is."

"I can't!" Alanna cried.

"Then go bother anyone but me! I was going to try to sleep in this morning."

"You were already up when I came in."

"Alanna…"

"Thom…"

"Go away and let me sleep…"

"You've had enough."

"NO I HAVEN'T!"

"Fine… no need to shout. You'll wake everyone up." And with that she jumped off the bed and walked out the door muttering, "See who will help you the next time you need it."

Sometimes Thom wondered if it was all worth having a sister he was friends with, especially one like Alanna.

*~*

So what did you think? I hope it is all right … Okay, a queer chapter, but I needed to have something to do with Thom and yeah. 

Thankyou to everyone who is reviewing, and goodbye to those who might leave due to the changes of ff.net. I'll miss you guys that are going and thanks to everyone who hounds me enough to keep on writing… (aka SoHo Chic) he he he… 

THANKYOU ALL!

(PS) Oh and if you are wondering why Alanna wears high heels and that all the time, well it's a long story, but Alanna only brought dresses and high heels, well she was going to bring pants and shirts and that, but the priestesses went through her clothes earlier on… I may include the story… pretty boring, but Alanna threw a fit when it happened.

(PPS) I have to do a Case Study on Genetics, and I have to give people a survey I wrote up. I'm doing it for Applied Science. And I was wondering if anyone would be bothered to spare the time to fill it out. It only is like what is the eye colour and hair colour of you and your parents and stuff like that, not your name or address or anything, well maybe your country and year of birth, but that's it. Please E-mail me if you could help me out. Thankyou.

"I like the dark, because you can only see people for who they are"


	23. Tears

Okay, I'm really sorry that it has taken more than a month and a half I think to get this chapter up. It gets a bit hard to get up chapters once you get into the 20's. The chapters are harder (for me) to think of and (for me) I feel like they are going down hill even chapter I write.  School has kept me busy and since it is my last term for the year, I am getting a bit busy.  I'm really sorry to everyone who has waited for this chapter (yes SoHo Chic that especially means you), and I hope to get the chapters back on track and more interesting soon.  Soz.

*~Whitey~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears

Alanna sat by the entrance of the gardens where Lucinda said they would meet her. She still couldn't believe that Thom would rather stay in bed and sleep than help her out. He didn't seem to realize just how annoying Lucinda was.

Alanna sighed. Lucinda would be here soon. Lucinda and some other flittering ladies, who all had about the same amount of personality as a mule.

The hour-past-mid-day bell went. They would be here any minute now.

20 minutes later

Any minute Lucinda would come giggling along.

10 minutes after that

Any minute now…

15 minute after the 10 minutes

Alanna let out an agonising cry. "Oh that is it!" she shouted, causing some people to look up and stare at her.

"What are you looking at?!" She screamed at them. Everyone's heads went back down quickly and pretended to go back to what they were doing.

Alanna picked up her skirt roughly, and stormed to wards the courtyard. 

She couldn't believe she was just stood up by fluff-brained bimbo's who could spend five minutes thinking on their own! She knew some ladies took ages to get ready, but being forty-five minutes late was beyond a joke. No one could take that long putting on a dress! 

Pushing past a man Alanna didn't know, or care about she walked into the courtyard. 

It was surprisingly crowding today. There were no new ladies coming from the convent so she wondered what all the commotion was about.

Alanna stopped walking and looked around her. She saw nearly every noble imaginable under the age of thirty. What was going on?

"Lady Alanna," a silken smooth voice muttered behind her.

Alanna turned around.

The man bowed. "At last a have the pleasure to meet you, my lady."

Alanna buried the though of snorting at him and curtsied. Where had she heard his voice before…?

He must have noticed the look she was giving him and said, "Oh I forgot you may not know me. Alexander of Tirragen at your service my lady."

Alexander… Alexand… Alex… Alanna gave a start. Alex! Oh Goddess, she thought. That's where I've heard him before isn't it?

"Are you alright m'lady?" he asked inquiring.

"Fine," Alanna whispered. Annoyed at her sudden meekness. She wanted to shout out what she had heard, but something about him stopped her.

 "Are you sure?" 

She nodded.

"Okay. I was actually wondering if you would like to go to the up coming ball with me. I would be honoured if you could."

NO! Alanna wanted to scream. Why don't you go with a rat! Or a snake! That would suit your personality better! But instead all she did was nod dumbly. 

"That's great," Alex, the girl-watching snake, said smiling a sickly sweet smile. 

All Alanna could do was not stare at him. She didn't trust him one bit.

"Alanna!" a voice cried up above all the voices. It was Lucinda. "Oh there you are Alanna," she said coming into view. "This is where you were. I was running a bit late. Mary-sue and Melinda couldn't make it, so it looks like it's just you and me going to the market. Isn't that just wonderful, I think I will have a much more fun just being with you I think!" Noticing Alex she curtsied. "My Lord."

Alanna doubted that she had ever been so happy to see Lucinda. "Well we better get going." Alanna said quickly, grabbing Lucinda's arm lightly and starting to pull her along. "Bye." 

And with that Alanna pushed her way through the crowd dreading the ball even more than she once did.

*~*~*

What do you think? I have 2 ideas for chapters now… and then… who knows? I really have to start thinking about how to finish this, though I doubt it will be finished for a LONG LONG time. Hope you liked it. Best Wishes. 

TWIW  (The Weirdly Insane Wolf)


	24. Necklaces and Stalls

Okay, for those who thing Thom isn't pronounced  'Tom' look here: http://www.tamora-pierce.com/pronounc.htm#pronoun

And for those who think TP never uses the word s*** then re-read the Alanna series, preferably the last two and have a look at some of the things Alanna says…

Another note, for all those who hate this story, I know it may not be the best story in the world, but it does make you feel utterly horrible when you actually have some one review to tell you that it is the worst written story they've ever read. Just thought I'd say something.

Oh and SoHo Chic; I know, they seemed that way 4 me too… No offence taken.

*~*

Necklaces and Stalls

Alanna sighed and watched Lucinda look at a stall for Jewellery. It would have had to be the tenth stall they had looked at just for jewellery, but for some reason, Alanna did complain. She thought that it was because she was just being nice for a change, but deep down, she knew she was lying to herself. She was still partly nervous about Alexander. 

Alanna shivered, but not because of the cold. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. There was something in his eyes that made her feel very uneasy, and the memory of what he was talking to another man about (Weird Feelings) in that hall way… 

"Oh Alanna! Look at this!" Lucinda cried, breaking her train of thoughts.

Alanna walked so she was standing next to Lucinda. 

"Look isn't it beautiful?" Lucinda gasped, holding up a peal necklace. "Should I get it?"

"It's fake," Alanna muttered. "They're asking a really high price for fake pearls."

"Really?" Lucinda asked, eyes wide. "I would have never have guess that they were fake."

"Cultured," A tall lady wrapped in a cloak and shawl. She seemed to be the owner of the stall. Her voice was loud and powerful.

"Pardon?" Alanna muttered. Her many years of convent train started to kick in with out her noticing it, this lady was having a strange affect on her.

"They're called cultured pearls, not fake pearls."

Alanna was slightly baffled. "They are made by man aren't they? That makes them fake right?"

The lady shook her head. "They are man made, and I suppose you may call them fake, but they're call Cultured Pearl, not fake." (A/N: Would you believe it? I actually learned something from English!)

Now it was Alanna's turn to shake her head. "Even if that's so, I have seen these cultured pearls sold for less."

"But I doubt that those pearls would forever keep their shine."

"And I bet you are about to tell me these do?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"That isn't possible."

"How so?"

"It's never been done."

"Are you sure about that, or are you just guessing?"

Alanna glared at the lady and the lady laughed.

"Calm down my daughter, all is well."

Alanna didn't stop glaring at the lady. Who did she think she was talking to a noble like this? Not that Alanna had anything against it, none at all, but this lady must be pretty brave in doing so.

At last Alanna sighed and dropped her gaze.

"Since, my daughter, you have such an eye for jewellery, may hap, you would like to look at this." The lady held out a necklace. Who does this lady this she is calling me daughter all the time? The Goddess? Alanna thought angrily, looking at the necklace.

Alanna had never seen anything like it. At the end of the chain of the necklace, there was a coal-like ember that looked like it would shine for forever more. It was intriguingly beautiful, even though Alanna would never say it out loud. Alanna would never know why anyone would want to sell anything so beautiful.

"It's quite good quality, but I guess the price is double what you are asking for the pearl necklace," Alanna told the lady boldly.

The lady smiled. "I have just gotten this one in, I doubt anyone would ever find it interesting."

Alanna snorted. 

"I think it suits you, and I don't want to deprive a young lady of her dreams." Alanna raised an eyebrow, but the lady went on without any annoyance what so ever. "So I'm giving it to you."

"What?" Alanna asked and raised her other eyebrow to meet the other one that was already up.

"I said I am giving it to you."

"I heard that," Alanna muttered to the lady.

"Then why did you say 'what'?"

"Well the fact of the matter is, that no one in their right mind would give away something so valuable, and if they do, one would have to wonder, what's wrong with it and what does the one in return?"

"There is nothing wrong with it, My Daughter, and I don't want anything in return."

"Right," Alanna said and turned away. Lucinda was walking on to other stalls.

"Where are you going?" The lady asked. 

"Some where away from you, I believe you may have lost your mind, or you were dropped on your head as a young child, either way, I'm leaving before you do something stupid."

"Daughter I would suggest that you take the necklace…"

Alanna put her fingers in her ears. "What? I can't hear you… Sorry. I'm going now… bye-bye."

"Daughter…"

"Bye!"

*~*

Okay, that didn't turn out how I planed it. I wanted croak in that chapter… :'(… oh well. I just would like to say thank you to everyone that reviews any, and all my chapters, and A BIG thank you to those who filled out that form for me a long time ago.

THANKYOU ALL


	25. Friendship or Love? Part one

Hello everyone, guess what?! I'm actually writing a chapter! Amazing, huh?

Yes I know half of you are about to kill me since I haven't been updating…. Oops… Luckily you don't know where I live ;)

Well I just wanted to say: 

1) Thank you for being so patient and waiting for another chapter, It has been months and months since I last got one up, but I have been too lazy and kinda out of ideas… well that's not true, I just haven't been able to think how to write this chapter… hopefully it turns out like I want it…

2) I admit some of the last few chapters have been either fill-ins or leading up to something. Hopefully I will get Alanna doing something interesting 'coz she's getting quite boring in my story lately.

3) Last but not least, my writing style may seem a bit different since I last wrote a chapter due to many things. But I wont bore you any longer and here is the next chapter of: Not a knight, but not yet a lady.

Friendship or love? – Part One 

"My Lord," Alex muttered as Duke Roger opened the door.

"Alexander, please come in," he asked, but those who knew him well, knew it was more an order.

Alex walked into the room just before it was shut behind him. It was warmer than it usually was. The Duke was most likely working on an experiment using his gift. He had been acting strangely lately. A bit distracted. May be it had something to do with why he had to escort the lady Trebond to the ball.

"Why aren't you with the Trebond girl?" The duke asked calmly.

"I was just on my way to…"

"She has to be watched."

"Yes My Lord."

"I'm glad you understand that. Your loyalty towards me lately has been weak considering you are one of my most trusted."

"Sorry My Lord, I will try…"

"Good." The Duke interrupted. "Now go take the Trebond girl to the ball. I want to hear a full report about her tomorrow two bells past sundown."

"Yes My Lord," Alex said a final time before heading out the door and towards the chambers of the convent ladies.

~*~*~*~*~

Alanna stood angrily. Not only did she have to go to the ball with that rat, but she had been standing up for almost half an hour because a priestess told her, "If you sit down, you will crinkle your dress, and if it pleases you to know, if you don't make a good impression at this ball I will send you back to the convent to repeat all your years again!" So, as Alanna thought, standing up was the better option, but was repeating all her years as bad as getting married to a slob? Hmm… she'd have to think about it.

A knock on her door broke her out of her concentration. Walking as slow as she could to the door, she opened it to reveal… her brother.

"Thom! What are you doing here?"

"Why, isn't your favourite brother allowed to visit you before your first ever escorting to a ball?"

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "You're my only brother."

There was a brief silence between the two.

"Why did you have to go with him?!" Thom shouted all of a sudden.

"It's not like I wanted to!" She shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

"But he is in my least favourite group of people!"

"Half the palace is in that group!" 

"That's besides the point and you know it!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Just face it Thom it is not!" Alanna said in a mild voice.

"I bet you can't even remember what "it" is!" Thom replied with a smug look on his face.

"Can too!"

"What is it then?!"

"You tell me!"

"You can't remember can you?!"

"Yes I can and shouldn't you be serving you "Knight Master" now?"

"Shouldn't you be dancing with someone who "hates" me now?"

"Go back to the library or where ever else you came from!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

Alanna pushed him towards the door angrily.

"Hey!" Thom exclaimed.

Alanna opened the door and shoved him out.

"Bye Thomas!" Alanna growled and shut the door in his face.

"Bye back stabbing sister!"

Alanna let out a cry of rage.

A knock came from the door again.

Alanna stormed to it, swung it open, shouted, "Go away!" and then slammed it again.

Realization struck her. It wasn't Thom.

She opened it again.

"I thought you were my brother," she replied in a voice that was calm and as even as she could make it.

"Well I hope not M'lady, otherwise I have the wrong room," the knight Alexander murmured while taking her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. His lips were quite warm unlike the coldness she expected.

Alanna curtsied, only because her years at the convent kicked in once again.

She watched as Alexander looked up from her and hand and looked her up and down. All to suddenly Alanna was aware of how low the neckline of her dress was. 

"You look beautiful tonight," he told her, his eyes meeting hers.

Alanna felt the blood rise to her checks and he smiled.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the pair, which seemed like several minutes instead of a few seconds.

"Well we should be heading down to the ball now," Alexander announced never taking his eyes off hers.

Alanna nodded and forced herself to take the arm he offered. 

~*~*~*~*~

Sir Myles sat back in his chair and watched his squire come back from the kitchens. His movements seemed more agitated than usual. Something seemed to be wrong. 

"Is something bothering you Thom?" he asked.

"Nothing that I can't deal with myself m'lord," Thom replied in a muttering voice.

Myles nodded. There was obviously something more, but common scene told him to stay quiet.

"Announcing Sir Alexander of Tirragen and Lady Alanna of Trebond."

Sir Myles watched as his squire frowned. Ah, so that was the matter. He was annoyed at his sister for some reason, most likely for going to the ball with Alex. The two never seemed to get along well. Not that Thom seemed to get along well with many people, but Alex was part of the Prince's group, which was most likely why.

He looked towards Lady Alanna. She was actually quite a pretty little thing, but there was something about her that seemed to make many people dislike her. If she was anything like her brother, she probably just didn't fit in. Myles knew that Thom would have tremendously preferred going to learn more to do with his gift rather than training to become a knight. Maybe it was the same with her. He had heard from Thom that their father never approved of the gift.

"Anything else you want M'lord?" Thom asked his eyes down cast.

"Not right now thankyou Thom, but stay close."

"Yes My Lord."

~*~*~*~*~

Alanna repressed a sigh and Alexander spun her around again. It was a complicated dance, which consisted of many twirls and turns; it was one of the many dances Alanna was made to practice until perfection. He feet just moved into the correct spots without her thinking.

She saw Thom standing by Sir Myles. He was watching them with an icy glare, which she didn't know if it was directed at her or Alexander, or both of them.

Alanna shook her head. It was his own problem if he thought there was something wrong with it. It's not like Alexander was courting her or anything!

She looked up to face Alex. He was watching her face intently, which made her blush.

"Has anyone ever told you what striking your eyes are?" he asked softly. 

"You'd be about the one hundredth," Alanna replied, her tone bland. "And that is just this year."

"Well the year is nearly over," Alexander replied gazing into her eyes.

Alanna felt heat rising to her checks and failed to keep it from showing.

"Why, is the Lady blushing, for the third time tonight might I add?" Alexander asked in a mocking voice. If the priestess hadn't warned her earlier on, Alanna would have hit him where it would hurt him most.

"Why I think she is," he continued.

Alanna looked down. It was very tempting.

Alexander smiled as he brought her chin up to make her face him. He obviously had no idea what she was thinking; otherwise his face would look nowhere near as loving. Maybe she should, just to prove her point.

 He laughed. "My Lady, you compliments like insults, don't you?" 

"My Lord, I refuse to take something that makes me sound like a timid mouse with a personality of a baboon as a compliment."

"No, you seem more like a sweet puppy with that bite." Alexander replied and added before a red faced Alanna could reply, "I take it that you were referring to a certain someone with that mouse comment."

Alanna bit back a growl. "A certain someones, actually."

Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Alanna asked.

"What certain someones?"

"Oh. I thought it was obvious," she replied sweetly.

Alexander shook his head. "Is it Lady Delia, the one you don't seem to get along to well with, and her group?"

"They're part of the group."

"Well what is the group then."

"The court ladies." 

"All or just a majority of the group?"

"All," was Alanna's smooth reply.

Alexander looked at her strangely then laughed, which seemed more real than the one before. Abruptly, he stopped and looked quite shocked like he was stunned at what he just did.

"You are a strange man My Lord," Alanna muttered under her breath as the song ended, but he didn't seem to have heard.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens?" Alex asked softly, taking her towards the door, not even waiting for an answer.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

**So what did you think? Satisfy your tastes for a while? I hope so. School goes back tomorrow, so At Least I have written one chapter for the hols. I think it is my longest ever actually.**

**I think I may have the second part up soon – but no promises coz I have peer support this year and I have to plan the sessions and all that comes first. Sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And THANKYOU VERY VERY MUCH to everyone who has review. And especially thankyou to those who pushed me into writing this chapter ;)**

**Wuv,**

**!~Whitey~!**


	26. Friendship or Love? Part two

DUH DUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. I'm back!!!! Sorry for everyone who thought they may have gotten rid of me. 

AND….. I HAVE 311 REVIEWS!!! HOW ABSOLUTELY, FANTASTICALLY, COOL IS THAT?!!!!!!! 

Oh, I am doing a thank you thingy down the bottom… going to take me FOREVER, but oh well, life goes on… 

And by the way, I need you to help me out with something at the end of this chapter, if you could, that's why it may seem longer than what it is…. Actually, half of this story is thankyous for the last chapter and the thing I want you advice on...

Friendship or Love? – Part Two 

  Thom couldn't believe she was going with _him_... that creature! Was this just a little _insignificant_ thing to get back at him for not helping her get out of going to the market with that girl? It would have to be, but _surely_ going to the market was _nowhere_ near as bad than****betraying a sibling, a twin none the less.

  Thom gasped as he nearly tripped over, but luckily he regained his balance before the tray he was holding slipped out of his grasp.

  "Careful there, Thomas." His knight master chuckled. "We don't want to send you to Healers now, do we?"

  "No my Lord." Thom lied; he'd rather be anywhere other than the ballroom where he could see Alanna and Alexander of         Tirragen, even if he had to break his leg in the process.

  Glaring icily at them, he stood next to Sir Myles and started thinking about how to get Alanna back.

~*~*~*~*~

  "How are you today, your Highness?" 

  "You do look wonderful night your Highness!"

  "Bless Her Majesty for giving birth to someone as brilliant as you, your Highness."

  "Do you like the ball, Highness?"

  "Do you prefer this ball to the last, your Highness?

  Jonathan bit back a sigh; they couldn't leave him alone for one minute could they? Not that he usually minded, but… He had other things on his mind tonight… one of which was _why_ Alex had asked Alanna to the ball. He didn't even know that Alex was interested in Alanna in _any way._

  Jon looked over to Delia. A slightly smaller group than usual of knights, lords and squires, surrounded her. Most people wouldn't have known that she went to the ball with him, if she didn't brag about it to half of them. She walked down the stairs with him, bowed to his parents, then walked off and left him, leaving him wide open for the group of court ladies swarmed in with less grace than he suspected that they intended.

Since the ball had only been going for a short while, well short as far as balls were concerned, it was still considered early, so not many couples were dancing. Only a few people caught his eye as he looked over the ballroom dance floor; Gary with a lady that Jon had yet to meet, Douglas and Lady Lucinda, his cousin, Duke Roger who had just swept off Delia, and Alex with Alanna. 

  Alanna… She looked even more beautiful than she did at the last ball. Her ball gown was a lovely light lilac and white dress with a dark lavender trimming. It didn't fashion any lace, like many of the court ladies gowns did at this ball, but the neckline was a lower cut than what she usually wore. Her flaming red hair was down and slightly curled except for a small amount on both sides of her face, that were platted and pulled back to the back of her head and was tied up with an unnoticeable tie. 

She was blushing at something that Alex was saying and was looking down at the ground.

  "Jon?" Raoul asked tapping him on the shoulder.

  "Hmmm?" Jon asked turning to face him.

  "Are you feeling alright?"

  Jon turned around as the song ended to see Alex take Alanna towards the gardens. "Not really," Jon lied; his voice a little hard, still looking towards Alex and Alanna with his eyes narrowed. "I think I'll go and get some fresh air."

~*~*~*~*~

  Alanna shivered slightly, blaming it on the cold air. 

  Her and Alexander had been walking for quite a time, and the further they walked; the less she could her the music of the ball. There was an awkward silence between the two; well it was awkward for Alanna anyway.

  They continued walking for a bit longer before Alexander abruptly stopped.

  He turned and faced her, his hands grasping both of hers. His eyes examined her face, slowly and intensely. Alanna made her face remain calm, she had let him get the best of her so far tonight, but it was going to stop NOW.

  Alanna opened her mouth to tell him where to go, but before any words could emerge from her lip, Alexander let go of her hands, put his left arm around her waist, and pulled her closer towards him.

  She gasped softly as she realised how close his body was to hers. He bent his head lower and Alanna dropped her head as an unusual type of terror rushed into her chest, but he put the index and middle finger of his right hand underneath her chin and slowly moved her head so her eyes would meet his.

  "I didn't mean to start to like you Alanna," he whispered in a voice that made her heart beat faster than it was already. "But I guess something's happen for a reason."

  He lent closer towards her, touched his soft lips to hers, and started to kiss her. 

~*~*~*~*~

  Before he knew what he was doing, Jon pulled Alex away from Alanna and swung a fist at his face. 

  "What do you think you're…?" He heard Alanna start to say just before Alex rammed into him, slamming him to the ground.

  Grabbing Alex's left leg, Jon pulled him down to the ground, but Alex ended up falling on Jon instead. Rolling off him, Alex swung a leg at Jon side, hitting him on the hip, but leaving him wide open for a counter attack, which Jon took advantage of and rolled over and his fist collided with Alex's eye. 

  Alex grabbed Jon by his shirt and pinned him to the ground, but ended up getting kneed in the stomach and rolling off him.    Jon took this opportunity to stand up, Alex quickly followed and took a swing at Jon missed miserably. Jon caught Alex's leg with his own and tripped him over, but was too slow to move his leg back, so Alex grabbed hold of it and dragged him to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~

  Alanna just stared at them. Shock had frozen her mind. Her mouth was half open and bit by bit, her anger started to melt the shock.

  "Pig kissing, moronic, selfish, juvenile, pompous, idiots!" Alanna said blazing with furry. It started off as a whisper then word by word grew louder until she was shouting it. 

  The 'goat' and 'snake' stopped fighting and stared at her.

  "What in the great Goddess's name do you think you are doing?" Alanna shouted at them.

  The prince started to reply when Alanna cut him off. "Don't you dare try and make a excuse with me! I have had it up to here with you! You can't be satisfied until you've 'been' with every single lady that you find attractive, or just every lady in general!" She growled in a low voice directed at the prince then moved on to Alex. "And you! You are just as bad as him. You try and act all charming, and it is an act! You are a secretive snake who would sell his own mother to the thieves!"

  Neither the Prince nor Alexander said a word, but both avoided her eyes.

  Alanna just stared at them for a while in pure anger then turned on her heal and stormed away. Luckily, she and Alexander had walked far enough so it was quicker to get to her rooms from the main entrance rather than going back through the ballroom. It didn't take her long to get to her room at the speed her anger was making her walk, but it took her a while to stop shaking enough to unlock her door. 

  Alanna took off her dress, put on a nightgown and threw herself on to the bed in a matter of minutes. She buried her head into her pillow forcing herself to get rid of the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach and the tears that were threatening to come with it.

  Unnoticed by Alanna a necklace was sitting on her windowsill, it's coal-like charm flickering in the moonlight.

*****~**************~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~******~~*************~~~*****~*~*~*~*

Hey guys? Did you like the chapter? Hope so, not going as well lately as I would have liked to have been, I actually liked my last chapter when I wrote it, but now that I read back on it, it seems quite pathetic.

Well this is what I wanted to ask you; SHOULD I or SHOULD I NOT go over my past chapters and fix them up?

Here is an example of how I would fix my first chapter.

*~*Before*~*

Thom read the note again. His purple eyes, flickering, over the piece of paper.

Alanna was coming to court to find a husband (much to her despair).

It seemed she was still not the happiest with him. Thom was amazed that someone could hold a grudge so long. It had been six long years and she still hadn't forgiven him for not going though with their plan.

Girls, he thought wearily, can't live with them, can't live without them.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Thom called.

It was only his knight master, Sir Myles of Olau.

"Come Thomas!" he said quite happily. "I need your brilliant mind to help me with some paper work!"

Sighing, Thom got up and walked out the door, forgetting about the letter he had got… for the time being.

*~*After*~*

Thom read the note again, making sure he had not misread what was written. His purple eyes flickered gently over the short piece of paper with the Convent crests on it. The envelope with the Trebond seal on it was discarded on his bed, and so was his pocketknife with which he broke the seal.

The letter basically just informed him that Alanna was coming to court to find a husband, much to her despair. It seemed she was still not happy with him. Thom was amazed that someone could hold a grudge so long. It had been six long years and she still hadn't forgiven him for not going though with their plan.

Girls, he thought wearily, can't live with them, can't live without them.

There was a short, but steady knock at his door leading to his knight master's, Sir Myles of Olau, chambers.

"Come in," Thom responded getting off his bed and standing up straight, knowing whom it was.

The door swung open, "Come Thomas!" his knight master ordered quite happily. "I need your brilliant mind to help me with some paper work!"

Sighing, Thom got up and walked out the door, forgetting about the letter he had received… for the time being at least.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Should I? Or not?

THE THANKYOU'S TO MY REVIEWERS

Here are my responses to my last chapter reviewers… I am going to try and start doing this from now on!

CHAPTER 25

AMAN'MAI:  Thanx for the review. I know I am rushing them and all the other stuff you said, thankyou for telling me though, coz even though I realized it, it helps you get a bit more in line when people actually tell you what's what. Detail is something I want to fix up and yeah; I rush my chapters when I have a chance to do them… lol… I'll try and do all the things you said to fix up my story… and thanks for the praise and the review!

MISSTRESS BRANDY BUCK:  UPDATING!!! Lol.

COROLYNSAUER:  Thankyou *smiles*

AJ:  Thanks for the review and I hope you liked part 2!

SUPERALICEA:  Thanx for taking the time to read it! 1 hour! I don't know if my story is worth that! BUT THANX!!!

HENNA:  Thanx for reviewing! Your review was sweet!

A CLASS SUPERIOUR:  Thanx for your review!

THE DATELESS WUNDER:  lol, *makes Alex kiss her* Thanx for the review.

LADY RHAIN:  Yep! Aussie through and through ;)! Thanx for the review, sorry that I took so long to update.

BUBBLEGUM*GIRL:  You don't suck at reviews! I liked it :)

STARLIGHT:  I don't think they mix either… but I'm not too sure on how this will turn out:)

DROWNING ROOSTER:  The chapter wasn't soon! But at least I wrote it… lol… thanx

MYSTIQUE THE UNICORN: ERIN LOUISE DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE YOUR SIGN-IN NAME? Lol… here's another chapter… now you can stop badgering me at school ;) lol… I'm glad you're not going to come around and kill me… how am I supposed to write another chapter if you do that? And ah… it will come in hopefully in the next chapter… SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!!!   WHICH GOES BACK IN A WEEK!! *laughs evilly*

SNOWY_LOVE_ANGEL:  THANX! I'm glad you liked it!

LARA:  He he he… updating soon… not good at it am I? Lol, and yeah, I have no idea of who she will end up with!

SOHOCHIC:  he he he… yep I did update… left a long time 'till I updated again… but hey! Thanx for the review… and I'm not too sure why you had boxes at the beginnings of each new line… sorry, I didn't see it when it was up on ff.net… by the way…. UPDATE!!! YOU'RE GETTING AS BAD AS ME! Lol :D

DEVILKITTI8:  I have no idea if the guys know if we can tell… lol... I think someone should tell them ;)

LILLE:  Thanx for the review, I hope you liked seeing this chapter in the most recent updated collum as you did with the last!

GALADREIL HERMIONE POTTER:  I'm glad you like my story! I can't believe that you could actually read past the first few chapters! … I just realized how lame and badly written they were! Lol… thanx for the review.

STARFIRE:  It may be a A/J it may be a A/A it may be a A/G…OH! Or A/C… hee he… but I seriously have no idea what's going to happen! Thanx for reviewing!

LEMMINGS-PLEASE:  YEP YOU'RE NUMBER THREE HUNDRED!!!!!! Thanx for reviewing!!!!

SAMLI:  I was actually going to read your story, but I couldn't find it. I re-read your review just then though and I found out WHY I couldn't find your story. Funnily enough, I was looking for it on fanfiction.net… lol…. I'll check out your story soon 'kay? By the way, thanx for reviewing!!!!

LYSS:  I wasn't too sure on how to write it… but now I know! Thanx.

ADRIANA:  :P Jon getting jealous was already in my mind for quite a while now, what did you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it.

KITTYKATLOVE:  Sorry about taking so long to update! Hope you liked this chapter… no suspense anymore.

HORSEGIRL123:  Ahhhh the "yes" "no" thing… I know some people may not like it, but I that's the way some people argue, and yeah… I didn't know how to put it any other way… I hope you liked this chapter.

KITTEH:  I've written more… see? I'm really not that good at writing fluff… and I'm still not sure WHO she'll end up with… 

SUGAR:  Thanks for reviewing!!!!

LES YEUX VIOLETS:  Hee he, yeah, I feel too lazy to sign in sometimes too!  I answered those questions you asked later on in the story if you could be bothered to read much more ;)

REAYA:  thanx for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it!

PS: THAT DIDN'T TAKE ME FOREVER! YAY!

'TILL NEXT TIME: HAVE A SAFE AND GREAT TIME!

Wuv, Whitey!


	27. Part of a chapter

**White-wolf2 opens the door to the story, and turns to run away. As she turns, she finds her conscience with a red-hot pitchfork making little jabs at her with an angry bunch of readers behind it with torches and swords!**

** (A/N: really sharp ones!)**

Hee… hee… he…?  rubs the back of her neck  Hi, everybody. Yes believe it or not, White-wolf (now named white-wolf2) is back after a long… _break?…_ Ah, well… if you have forgotten me… well not me, but just my story… (which I have to admit I had forgotten what has happened before reading it again)… this is what has happened to refresh your memory. 

Coughs and puts on her narrative voice

This is an Alanna-is-a-lady-and-now-must-find-a -husband story.

Basically, Alanna goes to the palace. Alanna and Jon hate each other at first. George dislikes Alanna. Alex and Roger are planning something _Bad_… Alex takes Alanna to a ball, he is meant to watch Alanna, but he ends up liking her… Jon in the meantime, starts to like Alanna… Alex kisses Alanna, and Jon ends up in a fistfight with Alex…

**Last updated: Only The Great Goddess knows when… and maybe … ohhhh I think it has been about a year gulp**

**Still don't know the story, chances are, you haven't read it, but these are my fav. Quotes:**

**Chapter 5:**

'"Because my gift tell me that you are a nice person, even though you have a temper, and you look and sound like you're in a bit of trouble," he said a-matter-o-factly.

"Well my gift says whatever your gift says doesn't matter because it is inferior and that it should keep its opinion to itself!"'

**Chapter 6:**

'"If you will excuse me…" he started.

"I wont, but go anyway," she cut in smoothly.

"My lady, you have about as much charm as a snake!"

"And you have about as much as a goat. Good day to you, _goat_ sir."'

**Chapter 12:**

He frowned at her. "Are you mimicking me?"

"_Are you mimicking me_?" She muttered under her breath and to him she said. "I was quoting you."

"You were mimicking me! And you did again just then!"'

**Chapter 20:**

That little evil smile on her face just got a lot wider. George got up and went to his room, but not before he heard Croak mutter to Alanna, "Don't mind him. He's in a grouch today."

**On with the story… High-ho-Silver…. And Away!!!**

Alanna sat on a lace-covered cushion, placed on a hard wooded chair facing her window. She was wearing a plain, almost white, pastel blue dress, which was favourable among the court ladies in this era of time. Her fiery-red hair cascading down her back caught the gleam of the sun on the heavenly warm autumn's day. The gleam of the coal necklace, situated snugly around Alanna's neck, reflected the light of the sun onto her chamber's walls.

It had been at least a week since she had found the necklace on her windowsill…

Flashback…. ghostly sounds (A/N: my second flashback for this story!)

_Alanna bundled the dress she was wearing the night before, in her arms. She was planning to throw it out the window, to show what she thought the whole episode last night. But due to her furious mind, her actions became sloppy and hurried. _So_ when she bundled the dress in a ball so she could carry it –and throw it- a "_little_" bit of the dress dangled down, still draping on the floor -partly because of her height. It was this _"tiny" _bit of dress, which caused Alanna the "joy" of finding the necklace... and caused her to loose a bit of money to the healers. _

_With her dress in hand, Alanna took a giant step towards the open window, and of course, she tripped on the "_minuscule_" piece of her dress. Since Alanna threw her dress quite close to the window when she took it off to put on her nightgown last night, there wasn't that much room to fall. So much to Alanna's despair her foot yanked the dress out of her arms and she went flying… right into the windowsill. _

_Of course things could have been much worse, for example, her body could have flow out through to window onto some unsuspecting fat-noble-man, or some bony-noble-women with knitting needles. But no. Her teeth crashed into the windowsill instead. _

_With a mouth full of blood, but still with all her teeth intact, maybe "_slightly_" wobbling, Alanna took a shaking seat on her small windowsill. Well tried too. She sat directly on the necklace, making her jump and slip off the windowsill, onto her hard floor._

_Now if she wasn't angry enough at some so-called-_men_, the dress episode, and her teeth nearly being knocked loose of her skull, the necklace pushed her over the edge._

_Naturally she was slightly baffled at first, and slightly shaken by the events that had taken place in that minute. Alanna let out a string of curses, which no noble-born lady should know. The ones that she had learnt by overhearing her one-time guardian, Coram. Picking up the Goddess-damned stone she threw it out the window, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. Oh, it flew true enough; she also heard a slight yelp from someone -which was a plus- but to create the force to make sure it would make it out the window, Alanna had to take a step. She did so without thinking, which wasn't a good thing, considering she was standing on her slippery dress. The dress slipped from right beneath her feet and she fell forwards once again… and hit her forehead on windowsill.  _

_Apparently Thom had found her not long later she knocked herself unconscious and took her to the healers, where she had woken up a couple of hours later, with her teeth firmly back in her head and a bill for the healer how had worked on her._

_When she was able to get up, she headed back to her room, only to find a note on the table next to her bed. It said:_

_              '_I believe this is yours.'

_It wasn't till then that she realised what was holding the note down… that cursed necklace._

End of flashback

Alanna slammed the book she was reading shut. Either someone had ventured into her room to put the necklace on the table by her bed, or it magically appeared there. Neither of the two choices appealed to Alanna at all.

**----- OKAY GUYS…. I'm going to continue this later, but I thought that you might want something after all this time… I seriously very sorry it took so long. I'm in college now and this is the second time I've been on the net for pleasure in a month and a bit.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Write more soon I promise.**

**Wuv. White-wolf2…. **


End file.
